Exordium Luna
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Remus havia dito certa vez, que sempre que entrava em uma biblioteca percebia o quanto era ignorante.Lembrou se de ter rido da observação do amigo, era estranho ouvir palavras como aquelas de um menino de sua idade.Slash SBXRL
1. Descobrindo uma nova realidade

**- Capítulo 1 -**

**Descobrindo uma nova realidade**

(Por Moony-Sensei XD)

- Tome cuidado, meu filho.

Essa poderia ser só mais uma frase comum de uma mãe cuidadosa se despedindo de seu amado filho.

- Eu sei que você será muito feliz - terminou a mulher tentando, em vão, conter as lágrimas.

- De agora em diante você terá que escrever o seu próprio destino, Remus - completou o pai dando um último abraço no menino, que sorria para os dois.

Uma estranha sensação entre a alegria e o nervosismo aos poucos tomando conta do seu pequeno corpo.

Foi com um aperto no peito que Remus ouviu o último apito do trem. Agora não tinha como voltar atrás. Não que estivesse pensando em desistir, mas a idéia de deixar o calor e carinho de seus pais o desagradava um pouco.

- Está na hora. Adeus, Remus. - despediu-se o pai com a voz firme.

- Tchau querido, em breve nos veremos...

Finalmente havia chegado o momento... Finalmente ele iria para àquele lugar que por muito tempo fora apenas um sonho. Só mais um sonho que graças a sua condição nunca se realizaria.

- Tome cuidado...

Aquela simples frase não faria diferença a uma criança de onze anos. Seria só mais um aviso sem importância para uma criança comum, excitada com o novo mundo que está prestes a descobrir. No entanto, o efeito que essas palavras causavam em Remus, não era normal por muitos motivos. Porém, o mais grave era que elas faziam com que ele se lembrasse de que nunca poderia ser como os outros. E aquilo o obrigava a ter pensamentos nada habituais para um menino de sua idade, cuja maior preocupação deveria ser a próxima brincadeira a ser feita ou em como seria a visita ao parquinho no dia seguinte.

A doce e tola inocência que só as crianças possuem havia sido de certa forma arrebatada dele há alguns anos, quando o que deveria ter sido apenas mais uma noite de travessuras, se transformou no dia em que a sua vida teria sido para sempre amaldiçoada.

'' Essa com certeza deveria ser a melhor fase da vida de todas as pessoas '' - era o que seu irmão sempre dizia.

- Se ao menos Romulus estivesse aqui - Remus se ouviu murmurar enquanto tentava acompanhar a pequena aglomeração de alunos que entrava no expresso de Hogwarts.

' Você vai ficar bem' - ele ainda podia visualizar seu irmão fechando o seu malão enquanto falava - ' Com certeza você fará novos amigos, Remus. Eu sei que você encontrará alguém. Mesmo que seja só uma pessoa que irá aceitar a sua condição'

- Hey, volte aqui sua sangue-ruim!!! - gritos fizeram Remus, que estava quase no fim do corredor a procura de uma cabine vazia, despertar de seus pensamentos.

Uma garota aparentemente da sua idade passou correndo ao seu lado, ela parecia estar muito assustada e mais a frente tropeçou nos próprios pés, caindo com um baque no chão.

Demorou um pouco para ele perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas entendeu quando um garoto alto com mais ou menos uns quatorze anos caminhou lentamente em direção a garota e disse:

- Parece que os seus amiguinhos não estão aqui agora, não é mesmo, sangue-ruim?

- Por ... por quê? E-eu não f-fiz nada - a menina estava tremendo.

- Mestiços... e lixos como você não deveriam nem colocar os pés nesse trem. Mas... parece que algumas pessoas acreditam que vocês são iguais a nós - o garoto falou com desdém - Então eu irei lhe mostrar o seu devido lugar.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, o menino mais velho ergueu sua varinha na direção da garota, que colocou os braços sobre a cabeça em uma tentativa de se defender, entretanto, antes que conseguisse proferir o feitiço, Remus pegou a sua própria varinha e exclamou:

- Expelliarmus! - o garoto foi lançado para trás violentamente enquanto sua varinha fez o caminho contrário traçando um arco.

Essa era a primeira vez que usava a sua varinha, porém Remus não havia tido tempo para pensar se daria certo ou não, contudo, estava claro que anos e anos lendo todos os livros de magia que chegavam as suas mãos tinham dado algum resultado.

- Você está bem? - foi tudo o que conseguiu perguntar quando finalmente se recuperou do choque de ter atacado um colega e correu em direção a menina, que estava pálida e tremia mais do que nunca.

- Ih! Chegamos tarde... - outra voz surgiu no corredor, fazendo Remus erguer a cabeça e ver dois meninos parados a sua frente.

- Foi um belo Expelliarmus, não acha Sirius? - um garoto de óculos e cabelos negros estranhamente bagunçados perguntou ao que estava ao seu lado.

- Excelente! - concordou o outro.

Esse era mais alto que Remus e o de óculos, tinha cabelos pretos que caíam sobre o seu rosto de uma maneira muito charmosa e usava roupas negras que combinavam muito bem com o seu porte. No entanto, Remus não estava prestando atenção, pois ela foi direcionada para o que esses dois meninos vinham carregando atrás de si. Suas varinhas estavam direcionadas para trás, um fio longo e fino saindo da ponta de ambas e amarrando (custou um pouco para acreditar no que estava vendo) cada um duas pessoas.

- Ah! Isso... - o mais alto percebeu o que Remus estava olhando atentamente.

- Tolinhos... pensaram que novatos não sabiam usar magia...- continuou o outro divertido.

- Mu-muito obrigado - a menina agradeceu com a voz trêmula a Remus, que ainda olhava, perplexo, para os estudantes amarrados.

- De ... nada... - respondeu estendendo a mão para ajudar a menina a ficar de pé.

- Você também é novo por aqui? - perguntou o de óculos, ignorando os resmungos dos dois colegas que estava arrastando.

- Ah... sim... é o meu primeiro dia aqui. - disse meio sem jeito.

Bem, era um fato novo pessoas que não fossem de sua família lhe dirigirem a palavra de maneira tão espontânea.

- Muito prazer, o meu nome é James Potter e esse aqui é o Sirius - disse apontando para o menino ao seu lado.

- Sirius Black. Pode-se dizer que foi um belo começo... não pensei que essas serpentes nos amolariam logo no nosso primeiro dia.

Remus percebeu um brilho estranho passar pelos olhos de James, quando o mesmo se dirigiu a Sirius.

- Sabe, eu acho que nós vamos nos dar muito bem, meu caro - e ao dizer isso, estendeu a mão livre para o outro que sorriu de um jeito muito travesso e a apertou.

- Eu tenho essa mesma impressão.

- Ser... pentes? - perguntou a garota timidamente, parecendo já estar um pouco melhor.

- Sim, serpentes - confirmou Sirius gentilmente.

- Como a senhorita pode ver - continuou Potter - temos aqui, dois alunos da Sonserina - e apontou para os meninos amarrados aos seus pés - E ao que me parece, dois ótimos aspirantes - dessa vez indicou o casal que Sirius mantinha preso com sua varinha.

- São serpentes porque esse é o símbolo da Sonserina - explicou Remus ao perceber que a menina não havia entendido.

- Ah, sim ... me desculpe... mas é que... eu não conheço muitas coisas ainda... meus pais são ... trouxas.

- Não se preocupe... não há problema algum - garantiu James, assumindo um tom mais sério ao perceber o desconforto da garota.

- Não ligue para o que esses idiotas disseram... é...qual o seu nome?

- Welsh. Eu me chamo Jane Welsh.

-... O meu pai é bruxo, mas a minha mãe também é trouxa... Eu não vejo problema algum nisso - Remus falou calmamente. - Muitos bruxos nascidos trouxas tiveram grande importância na história da magia. Eu não creio que seja realmente um problema - concluiu sorrindo sinceramente para Jane, que pareceu se animar um pouco com aquele ponto de vista.

- É ver...

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!

- Foram eles!!! Eu te disse... Foram eles que causaram aquela confusão no início do trem - gritou uma garota com uma capa negra cobrindo em parte seu uniforme azul e bronze com o símbolo da Corvinal.

- Os seus nomes! Agora! Eu quero o nome de todos vocês! - bradou um rapaz magro de cabelos loiros que tinha uma insígnia vermelha e dourada presa no peito com um grande M sobreposto sobre um leão.

- Tenha calma meu jovem... - repreendeu-o James como se tentasse fazer o garoto agir sensatamente. - Acalma-se e nos diga o que está acontecendo - continuou cinicamente.

- O que está acontecendo??? Você só pode estar brincando!!! Metade do trem revirado!!! Pessoas estuporadas! Confundidas! Com furúnculos enormes! - gritou o menino - Demorou todo esse tempo para eu finalmente chegar aqui.

Com tudo o que havia ocorrido, Remus realmente não havia percebido que ninguém havia passado por eles, a não ser o garoto que perseguia Jane, a mesma, Black, Potter e os seus ''prisioneiros''. E pelo jeito que o rapaz gritava com eles percebeu que a confusão tinha sido bem maior do que imaginava. Ao mesmo tempo se surpreendeu com a sua capacidade de concentração, pois até Jane passar por ele, não havia escutado um barulho sequer.

- Gritos... tudo o que eu ouço são gritos - disse James tapando os ouvidos com as mãos, fingindo se lamentar.

-... Monitor... A sabedoria é silenciosa... e alguém na sua posição deveria permanecer ao lado da razão - provocou Sirius.

O monitor ficou estático e Remus percebeu que haviam ido longe demais.

- Ah... senhor... senhor monitor ... nos descul...

- Cale a boca seu pirralho - a voz de Remus pareceu trazer o garoto de volta a realidade.

- Ei! Não grite com ele!!! Ele não fez nada! - James saiu em sua defesa.

- É e pelo o que eu saiba nós não fizemos nada além do seu trabalho!!! - continuou Sirius arrogante - Esses malditos que começaram a atacar os alunos nascidos trouxas! E aonde é que _você_ estava?

- Não falem como se vocês fossem as vítimas! E pelo o amor de Merlin! Soltem os seus colegas!!!

Todos voltaram sua atenção para as quatro pessoas amarradas aos pés de Sirius e James - que haviam passado os últimos minutos tentando desesperadamente chamar a atenção de alguém - Quando o monitor finalmente os notou, eles soltaram um som abafado que se parecia muito com um suspiro de alívio.

Remus teve que fazer um enorme esforço para não rir da expressão de alívio e agradecimento que surgiu no rosto dos quatro jovens.

- Até que enfim - desabafou a menina que havia sido solta por um Sirius muito contrariado.

- Vocês não perdem por esperar! - bradou um dos havia sido libertado por James.

- É, pelo quê? - perguntou Potter impetuosamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha - Eu espero que da próxima vez vocês tenham praticado algum feitiço decente... Francamente, isso aqui foi brincadeira de criança - terminou fazendo um gesto de impaciência com a mão.

Sirius e Jane riram gostosamente. O garoto avançou contra os três.

- Já chega! Vocês quatro voltem para suas cabines agora! E você também, Lucy! - interrompeu o monitor se dirigindo a aluna da Corvinal.

Temendo as conseqüências de desobedecerem a ordens expressas de um monitor, os cinco seguiram na direção de suas respectivas cabines (resmungos e xingamentos que Remus nunca tinha ouvidos antes foram proferidos até o último aluno ocupar a sua cabine).

- Agora sim - começou o monitor voltando ao seu tom normal.

- Mas nós não fizemos nada! - protestou Black.

- Eu quero o nome de cada um de vocês - sibilou o rapaz perigosamente - agora...

- Mas...

O monitor ficou calado, mas o olhar que lançou aos quatro - Remus notou com uma certa preocupação - se assemelhava muito com o de sua mãe, quando ela estava preste a ter um ataque de fúria. Romulus sempre lhe dizia que aquele era o silêncio que precedia o módulo de fúria "level max" de sua mãe (como a calmaria que antecede uma grande tempestade).

' Por isso nunca o ignore, Remus '.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio, aparentemente não tinha sido só em Remus que aquele olhar havia causado tamanho impacto. Pois, Sirius, James e Jane olharam para o monitor cautelosamente.

- Eu... me chamo Jane Welsh - começou a menina tristemente.

- James Potter - disse sem emoção.

- Sirius Black – costurou Black parecendo não se importar.

- ... Remus... Lupin - terminou com apreensão.

- Muito bem... - falou o monitor, terminando suas anotações. - Eu me encarregarei pessoalmente de vocês quando nós chegarmos ao castelo. - a sua voz soou tão calma quanto perigosa - Isso não ficará impune, me certificarei de que o próprio diretor saiba disso.

O coração de Lupin desacelerou, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não depois de tanto esforço.

- Não... Eu não posso...

- Ih... Deixa isso para lá, Remus... - disse James puxando-o para uma cabine próxima.

- Ha... Até parece que o diretor vai ligar para isso... Se acha muito importante esse aí... Babaca. - debochou Black fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Não... - protestou Remus abrindo a porta, decidido a falar com o garoto.

O rapaz teria que ouvi-lo, afinal, ele não tinha feito nada mais do que proteger uma colega. No entanto, o que viu ao abrir a porta acabou com as suas esperanças. O monitor havia tropeçado no menino que há pouco ele havia nocauteado, só agora notando que o mesmo estava ali.

- Mas o que raios!!!

As risadas que se seguiram dentro da cabine só pioraram o estado de Remus. Para ele aquilo não tinha graça alguma...

- O que foi, Remus? - perguntou James - Parece até que viu um bicho-papão.

- Não fique assustado... Isso é besteira... James, nós temos que buscar nossos malões.

Remus observou os garotos saírem com um pouco de raiva. Eles não entendiam, uma detenção logo no primeiro dia poderia não significar muito para eles. Mas para uma pessoa no seu estado... A palavra expulsão não saía da sua cabeça.

Dumbledore havia lhe dado uma chance. E o que ele havia feito? Se metido em uma briga antes mesmo de chegar a escola.

Seria um recorde. Ser expulso antes mesmo de assistir uma única aula. Sem nem ao menos saber a que casa pertenceria. Já podia imaginar a decepção de seus pais ao saberem da notícia. E Romulus, como iria reagir o seu irmão?

Talvez a sua avó estivesse certa. No final das contas, sua vida sempre seria uma seqüência de maus acontecimentos... Pensar em sua avó o fez sentir um aperto no peito...

Remus suspirou...

' Você não passa de um mon...'

- Lupin? - uma voz doce o despertou de seus horríveis pensamentos. A dona da voz era Jane, que havia permanecido no compartimento junto com ele. - Está tudo bem?

A garota estava observando-o de perto desde que entraram na cabine.

- Hum... Me desculpe por causar problemas a você... - continuou baixando a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Não... Não se preocupe.

- Mas...Se nos castigarem... Será por minha culpa.

- Não ... Você não teve culpa... - disse honestamente se sentando ao lado da menina.

- Me desculpe... E se os seus pais ficarem bravos?

Remus sorriu enviesado

- Eu não me arrependo... Aquele menino não pereceu estar brincando quando apontou a varinha para você...

Agora que havia parado para pensar melhor, Remus percebeu que mesmo a situação sendo grave, havia feito a coisa certa. Afinal, ele nunca fora um covarde.

Foi com um pensamento um pouco mais otimista que Remus sorriu para Jane.

- Vejo que está melhor, Remus - disse James entrando na cabine seguido de Sirius.

- Bom... Vamos jogar! - disse Sirius animadamente, abrindo seu malão com um pontapé e retirando algumas cartas e um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo.

- Eu nunca joguei xadrez bruxo! - exclamou Jane animada.

- Não é difícil...

- A gente te ensina.

Diante daquela cena, Remus não conseguiu evitar que o seu sorriso aumentasse. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria quando aquele trem parasse. Porém, a sua maior preocupação no momento era que estratégia iria usar para ganhar de James, que acabara de erguer o tabuleiro a sua frente.

x-x-x-x

A tarde correu agradavelmente, movida a muitos jogos e, depois da passagem de uma mulher com um carrinho cheio de guloseimas, a muitos doces. Contudo, para o desgosto de Remus, a tarde passou numa velocidade nada bem vinda. Sendo então substituída pela noite. O céu azul-celeste aos poucos foi se modificando, até se tornar totalmente negro, pontilhado de astros, sem uma única nuvem para atrapalhar a sua majestade.

O trem foi diminuindo de velocidade e todos desceram na estação de Hogsmead, os alunos do primeiro ano foram conduzidos por um gigante (que depois Lupin descobriu se chamar Hagrid) até o lago para fazerem a travessia até o castelo.

A travessia pelo lago da propriedade foi tranqüila, não passou muito tempo até chegarem no castelo. Remus, que estava morto de fome e cansaço, até se esqueceu de seus problemas diante da magnitude daquele lugar. Ficou um bom tempo examinando o teto do local que era encantado e mostrava a todos que o observavam um céu negro e estrelado sem uma única nuvem. Era tão perfeito quanto o que reinava lá fora.

- Que feitiço será que eles usaram? - perguntou a Sirius que também perdia algum tempo examinando o lugar.

-... Não sei... Mas é quase perfeito... - concluiu um pouco admirado.

Era engraçado ver o menino, que no trem havia parecido tão corajoso e atrevido, se impressionar com algo tão trivial.

- É claro que não é nada que não possamos aprender - continuou retomando a sua postura arrogante ao perceber um sorrisinho se formando no rosto de Lupin.

Remus não teve tempo para responder, pois uma mulher chamou por ele no momento que se seguiu.

- Lupin! Remus Lupin! - chamou a mulher, que tentava vencer a multidão de alunos que seguiam na direção contrária a dela. - Por Merlin! Deixem-me passar! - reclamou a mulher.

A bruxa tinha um aspecto severo, usava óculos quadrados e os cabelos estavam presos em um coque.

- Vamos, Lupin - disse a bruxa quando finalmente conseguiu chegar até ele - o diretor está a sua espera.

- O quê?! - exclamaram Sirius e James, que vinham logo atrás dele.

- Mas ele não fez nada - disse Jane com a voz fraquinha.

Remus, que até então tinha mandado para longe os acontecimentos do expresso de Hogwarts, ficou paralisado. Ele seria expulso, sem sombra de dúvidas, expulso. Que outro motivo levaria o diretor em pessoa mandar chamá-lo assim que colocasse os pés na escola?

- Nós vamos também! - protestaram os dois garotos e Jane.

- Vamos senhor Lupin - disse a bruxa ignorando o protesto dos outros.

Remus a seguiu sem olhar para trás, deixando os seus três quase novos amigos serem levados em direção ao salão principal pela multidão.

O caminho foi percorrido todo em silêncio, Lupin não prestou atenção nos corredores que estava seguindo, muito menos nos milhares de quadros encantados que havia nas paredes (alguns acenando entusiasticamente para ele). Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em uma boa explicação para dar a Dumbledore. Entretanto, todas pareceram inúteis, pois as frases '' Nós não podemos mais aceitá-lo'' e '' Nós tentamos te dar uma chance" não paravam de se formar em sua perturbada cabeça.

- É aqui - disse a mulher abrindo uma grande porta e se afastando para ele passar.

Ao entrar, Remus viu um homem já bem idoso sentado em uma escrivaninha a sua frente, o homem tinha uma expressão indecifrável em seu desgastado rosto. Sentada ao seu lado havia uma moça, vestida de branco, que lembrava muito uma enfermeira.

O menino estava trêmulo, com um esforço descomunal conseguiu dar alguns passos pela sala e se postar diante de uma grande cadeira, da qual apertou o espaldar freneticamente.

- Muito obrigado, Minerva - disse o homem para a bruxa atrás de Lupin, que se retirou batendo de leve a porta.

Agora estava tudo acabado... Remus sentiu o chão se abrindo aos seus pés. Não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer ou falar agora que estava na frente do diretor. Na verdade, duvidava muito que conseguisse dizer alguma palavra no estado em que se encontrava. Observava o piso de madeira abaixo dos seus pés com um grande interesse. Depois de mais alguns instantes de silêncio, resolveu acabar logo com aquilo e encarar o velho de uma vez. Levantou a cabeça e mirrou aqueles olhos tranqüilos e azuis, que o observavam detrás daquela velha escrivaninha.

Entretanto, o sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Dumbledore afastou qualquer mau pressentimento da mente do menino.

- Sente-se, Remus. Antes de tudo, essa aqui é a Madame Pomfrey.

Levaria horas... Talvez dias para Lupin conseguir descrever o alívio que sentiu naquele instante.

x-x-x-x-x

' Madame Pomfrey', 'Salgueiro Lutador' e 'passagem subterrânea', aquelas palavras foram martelando a cabeça de Lupin, durante o caminho que fez para chegar ao Salão Principal acompanhado por Minerva McGonagall (que ficou esperando-o do lado de fora).

Com um aceno discreto despediu-se da bruxa e foi tomar lugar em uma enorme fila, formada somente por alunos do primeiro ano. Minerva continuou seu caminho e se postou no início da fila, tirando e desenrolando um enorme pergaminho de dentro de sua capa.

Remus não saberia dizer o que de mais legal aconteceu dali para frente, se foi James, seguido de Sirius e Jane, correndo em sua direção - 'Cara, você deu um susto na gente. Nós pensamos que você estivesse em apuros' - ou se foi a parte da seleção.

O primeiro a ser chamado foi Black, o chapéu permaneceu por alguns instantes na cabeça do menino e depois gritou 'Grinfinória'. Remus sorriu para o garoto, não conseguindo deixar de lado a sua própria ansiedade. Esperou um pouco até a sua vez.. Sentou no banquinho, as mãos se fechando sobre o colo. Não se lembrava totalmente das palavras que o chapéu havia lhe dito quando este cobriu parte de seu rosto, culpa do nervosismo é claro. Lembrava de algo como: 'Dono de uma grande inteligência'... 'Talvez a Corvinal'... 'Mas coragem e audácia não lhe faltam' e por fim ' ficará melhor entre os leões' ' Grinfinória' - decretou em alto e bom som o chapéu. Caminhou até uma grande mesa onde os alunos (que aplaudiam) trajavam vestes vermelhas e douradas. Tomou um lugar ao lado de Sirius, que deu um tapinha em seu ombro e se virou para ver o resto da seleção.

Eles tiveram que esperar algum tempo para Potter ser chamado e se surpreenderam com o fato de o chapéu nem ter encostado direito na cabeça do garoto antes de dizer 'Grinfinória' - o menino levantou do banco fazendo um sinal de vitória, o que arrancou boas gargalhadas dele e de Sirius. Por fim, Jane foi chamada e escolhida para Lufa-Lufa, ela acenou para os meninos antes de tomar seu lugar na mesa de sua nova casa.

Após um breve discurso do diretor, seguiu-se um banquete maravilhoso e depois de um bom tempo se empanturrando, o cansaço finalmente voltou a incomodar não só Lupin, mais uma grande parte da mesa. E foi com um grande contentamento que ele, Potter e Black seguiram um monitor em direção ao Salão Comunal de sua nova casa.

Dessa vez o menino pôde observar o caminho minuciosamente e pôde concluir também, que levaria algum tempo para decorar o caminho até a entrada de sua casa, pois até chegar em frente ao quadro daquela mulher rechonchuda, eles haviam passado por diversos corredores e lances de escada.

Após perderem mais algum tempo no salão comunal da Grinfinória, que era um lugar muito convidativo, diga-se de passagem, eles finalmente rumaram para o dormitório do primeiro ano. Ao chegarem no dormitório, descobriram que dividiriam o seu quarto com mais um menino, esse era gordinho e menor que os três, se chamava Peter Pettigrew.

- Ah! Vocês... são os meninos do trem...! - disse entusiasmado.

- É... - disse Sirius sem parecer realmente se importar.

- Hey, você estava lá também! - exclamou Potter apontando para o menino.

- É, foi incrível o que vocês fizeram - continuou o gordinho, afobado - Eu também tentei detê-los... Mas não funcionou. - continuou corando de leve.

-... O que vale é a intenção... - disse Remus tentando animá-lo.

- Mas... é realmente incrível conseguir usar magia com a nossa idade!

Sirius fitou o menino de cima a baixo por alguns segundos, como se estivesse avaliando-o, mas não disse nada.

- Logo, logo você aprende... - disse James pegando seu pijama no malão. - É só andar com a gente.

- Ah, sim! - a animação do menino fez Sirius rir.

Depois de passar algum tempo arrumando suas coisas, os quatro jovens foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, antes de começarem as aulas, Remus voltou ao salão comunal da Grinfinória para escrever uma carta para os seus pais, onde dizia que tudo estava bem (e obviamente não mencionava o que havia acontecido no trem). E outra para o seu irmão, nesta contando com detalhes tudo o que acontecera.

Aquela semana havia sido realmente prazerosa, Remus não conseguia parar de pensar, a única coisa que o chateou foi a demora da resposta de seu irmão. Será que ele tinha ficado desapontado? Então, sexta-feira durante o café, ela finalmente chegou.

_Querido Remus,_

_perdoe-me pela demora, mas só agora eu consegui me organizar aqui nesse lugar. Fico feliz que você tenha conseguido chegar bem aí. Admito que não pude me conter quando li a sua carta... Eu nunca pensei que o mais certinho dos Lupin pudesse se meter em uma briga logo no primeiro dia... Seria algo extraordinário ser expulso sem nem mesmo ter posto os pés no castelo. Mas não se preocupe tanto com as regras... É preciso muito mais que isso para conseguir uma expulsão, por isso não fique se regulando o tempo todo (apesar de que deve ser bem difícil, já que o senhor é mestre nisso). Aqui até que não é ruim... A única coisa realmente chata foi ter que aturar aquela velha mal acabada (não adianta reclamar pois ela é isso mesmo) da nossa avó durante o caminho. _

_Eu também sinto muito sua falta, mas eu sei que você estará bem... E pelo o que eu percebi, você já fez até alguns amigos... _

_Remus... Não deixe que a sua condição o afaste das pessoas, eu sei que você tem medo... Sei que fica contando os dias até a lua cheia ... E eu também sei o quanto isso te machuca..._

_Talvez o que mais me entristeça seja o fato de não poder estar aí com você quando acontecer... Mas, eu não quero você passe esses últimos dias que faltam perdendo tempo ... ficando triste. O maior motivo de eu ter vindo para cá... Foi porque eu sei que você sabe se virar... E também... porque já está na hora de você descobrir uma nova realidade, Remus. E essa é uma coisa que só se pode descobrir sozinho. Eu espero que entenda o quanto você é importante... E o quanto ainda vão precisar de você._

_Eu vou ficando por aqui... Mande mais notícias..._

_Com amor, Romulus._

Foi com o coração mais leve que o jovem de cabelos castanhos claros dobrou a carta e a guardou no bolso. Quem sabe o seu irmão estivesse certo. Talvez as coisas pudessem mudar. Mesmo a sua maldição não podendo ser revertida, mesmo com o dia de seu tormento se tornando cada vez mais próximo... Mesmo assim... Talvez fossem só algumas palavras tolas, no entanto isso não impedia que aquela sensação no seu peito aumentasse. Uma sensação boa, que talvez fosse só mais um equivoco, só mais um triste engano. Mas não podia evitá-la, pois ela ia crescendo pouco à pouco, como os primeiros raios de sol ao amanhecer... Nascendo timidamente. Um sentimento puro, intocável... Algo que o fazia desejar com todas as suas forças um novo destino.

Seria aquilo esperança? Isso provavelmente nunca poderia responder...

- Remus, vamos logo!

A única coisa que poderia responder, era que aquelas vozes que todos os dias requisitavam sua presença, faziam, mesmo que por pouco tempo, ele se sentir um garoto... Simples assim... Um menino magricelo, de cabelos castanhos que adorava estudar.

E isso ia mostrando a ele um novo caminho.

- Eu já vou.

E talvez fosse por eles três não saberem disso. Talvez fosse justamente por não se ter segundas intenções. Por ser um ato infantil, que nada mais tem que pureza e naturalidade... Talvez fosse por isso, que aqueles três grinfinórios estivessem vagarosamente salvando a vida de Remus.

_Continua..._

_OO Ficou maior do que eu esperava... mas aí está o primeiro capítulo!_

_\o/ Let's celebrate!!!!!_

_Bueno, alguns esclarecimentos... eu sei que no livro o nosso lindo lobinho não tem um irmão, porém Romulus(na minha versão torta e distorcida) terá uma grande importância na vida de Lupin. Apesar de que depois do segundo ano e fatalmente com a descoberta de seu segredo essa ligação será bem menor... é natural, convenhamos..._

_Normalmente o Lupin será o principal, mas eu reservei alguns capítulos para Sirius, James e até um para o Regulus... e para o Peter também .Eu tinha vontade de escrever um com o Snape (afinal, sonhar é bom e é de graça) mas essa idéia(estúpida) foi banida da minha cabecinha, pois ao meu ver Snape é de longe o personagem mais completo e complexo do livro. E nada me tira da cabeça que Regulus e Snape tivessem alguma relação...mesmo que fossem só meros conhecidos... isso aumentaria o ódio de Sirius. Porém, eu nunca li nenhuma fic realmente esclarecedora sobre isso... sobre Regulus há umas que ele se relaciona sempre com suas primas e normalmente ele é estúpido... bobo e mimado. Eu queria algo realmente mais cabível. De qualquer maneira é isso minha gente, espero que gostem _

_E sim essa é uma fic slash! Só que vai demorar um pouquinho até o nosso casal crescer ... mas tenham paciência..._


	2. Moon of Falling Leaves

**- Capítulo 2 -**

**Moon of Falling Leaves**

(Moony-Sensei XD)

_LOBISOMEM – 1. Homem que, segundo certas crenças, tem o poder de metamorfosear-se em lobo à noite e voltar à forma humana de dia. _

Foi essa a primeira explicação que Remus conseguiu achar por conta própria sobre sua situação quando era pequeno. Se lembrava claramente desse dia.

Fechou os olhos e se enxergou com oito anos, se viu entrando na mini-biblioteca que seus pais tinham em casa. Se não estivesse sentado, poderia jurar que estava andando no mesmo ritmo que andava em sua lembrança. Foi até uma mesa no centro do cômodo e pegou um banquinho, pois sua altura não era suficiente para alcançar a estante. Lembrou-se também de como suas mãos tremiam... Elas eram tão pequenas e tão frágeis... Mesmo assim já estavam marcadas com algumas finas e quase imperceptíveis cicatrizes.

Remus abriu os olhos e olhou para as suas mãos, estendidas sobre um livro grosso e pesado, que certamente não deveria ser lido por um garoto de onze anos. Observou-as por alguns minutos. Elas não eram mais tão macias, haviam crescido consideravelmente e ganhado mais algumas cicatrizes.

Tornou a fechar os olhos.

Lá estava ele novamente, tentando a todo custo não chamar a atenção de seus parentes, que a essa hora ainda estavam dormindo. Com algum esforço conseguiu finalmente chegar a um livro, que era pequeno se fosse comparado aos outros que ali se encontravam, mas em compensação era realmente grosso e na capa lia-se _Dicionário_.

Sua mãe havia dito que ali iria encontrar a explicação de muitas palavras, que ao consultá-lo, muitas dúvidas poderiam ser tiradas. Desde então, Lupin começou a ter um grande interesse por aquele livro.

'A melhor maneira de lidar com um problema é conhecendo-o profundamente'

Por mais que se esforçasse, nunca conseguia lembrar aonde havia ouvido aquela frase. E agora, um pouco mais velho do que em sua lembrança, pôde perceber o quanto havia sido estúpido na ocasião.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras de sua mãe, perdeu algumas noites pensando em como poderia pegá-lo sem que ninguém percebesse. Tinha resolvido descobrir por si mesmo o que era aquilo que todos em casa denominavam como sendo um problema. Era sempre assim que se referiam ao seu estado. Por mais que pedisse explicações sobre o motivo de se transformar em um monstro uma vez por mês, seus pais sempre diziam que era um pequeno problema.

Ele sabia que era um lobisomem, isso haviam explicado, também haviam dito que ele deveria ficar em um lugar afastado durante os períodos de lua cheia, que sentiria dores, que não deveria contar o seu segredo as pessoas e que, por causa desse _problema_, não poderia freqüentar a escola... E que, no fim, nunca poderia ser como os outros.

Ninguém tinha dito isso diretamente, mas era o que sentia, sempre que voltava para casa cheio de cortes e hematomas profundos, sempre que a sua mãe escondia as lágrimas enquanto cuidava de seus ferimentos, sempre que Romulus sorria para ele, mesmo no fundo sentindo uma grande dor, sempre que o seu pai não tinha coragem de encará-lo por não saber o que dizer. Remus descobriu sozinho, que nem sempre se precisa de palavras para machucar alguém.

Chegava até ser engraçado pensar que havia algum dia cogitado a possibilidade de encontrar alguma resposta relevante em um livro de palavras trouxas. E aquela breve e vazia explicação foi o que aquele livro lhe mostrou.

Remus suspirou, abriu os olhos e tornou a observar o livro a sua frente. Depois de alguns anos não era mais tão ingênuo e sabia exatamente onde procurar o que queria. Agora percebia porque Romulus e seus pais escondiam todos os livros de magia que falavam sobre licantropia. Segurava um nas mãos e tudo o que lia era como reconhecê-los... A forma do focinho... A forma da cauda ... Como matar um licantropo. Então era esse o seu problema?

Problema...

Seria mesmo aquela palavra certa para ele? O que é um problema se não uma situação complicada, uma coisa difícil de se resolver? Até onde sabia, ser um lobisomem era uma condição irremediável. Um caso sem solução, desses que a gente não deve questionar e sim aceitar. Então qual seria a melhor palavra?

Ajeitou-se na poltrona, olhando ao redor da biblioteca, onde desde muito cedo se encontrava. Estava vazia, a não ser por Madame Pince que ocupava seu lugar habitual. James, Sirius e Peter ainda dormiam tranqüilamente no dormitório da Grinfinória, afinal, era sábado e praticamente todos os alunos ainda repousavam em seus dormitórios, como havia observado Madame Pince a repentina visita do menino.

Desviou seu olhar para a janela, o céu estava nublado e o vento açoitava as grandes janelas. Dava para ver as folhas farfalhando com a ação do vento, muitas delas se desprendendo dos galhos, sendo levadas sem muito esforço pela ventania. Era bonito vê-las flutuando pelo jardim, as folhas desenhavam um círculo antes de cair no chão, todas seguiam um mesmo ritmo, como se estivessem dançando. Era belo, contudo, não deixava de ser patético. Aquela vulnerabilidade incomodava o jovem lupino.

Estavam em um típico dia de outono e Lupin sabia que aquele era um acontecimento normal para o mês de outubro. As folhas estavam amarelas e secas e elas caíam, seguiam o seu caminho. Acontecia todo o ano, era inevitável. Assim como era inevitável a aparição da última lua crescente do mês àquela noite.

'_Remus... não deixe que a sua condição o afaste das pessoas, eu sei que você tem medo... sei que fica contando os dias até a lua cheia'_

Remus realmente queria acreditar que tudo daria certo, não havia esquecido as palavras de seu irmão. De fato a transformação do mês passado não tinha o afetado tanto. Foi com certo remorso que se lembrou de ter falado aos amigos que sua mãe estava doente e que por isso ficaria alguns dias fora.

A sua transformação foi dolorosa como sempre, mas voltar para escola e reencontrar os seus amigos depois de tudo acabou se mostrando um excelente motivo para esquecer o que tinha acontecido (a montanha de deveres acumulados também o ajudou).

O barulho das pessoas falando durante o café, as novas matérias que aprendiam, as tardes que passava acompanhado dos três grinfinórios. Remus achou tudo isso três vezes mais prazeroso. Aproveitou cada momento da melhor maneira. Porém, o mês passou como sempre haveria de passar, e ele começou a se afastar dos amigos, começou a contar os dias, faltava uma semana, cinco dias, três... E finalmente o seu suplício recomeçaria no dia seguinte.

Que mentira inventaria dessa vez?

Essa tarefa não se mostrou tão difícil da primeira vez, pois não mentiu pensando que no mês seguinte teria de inventar outra desculpa esfarrapada para Sirius, James e Peter. Agora que tinha se dado conta isso o magoava. O machucava ter que encarar os rostos preocupados dos três com a suposta doença de sua mãe e com o seu estado, que era deprimente mesmo depois dos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey; de ter que ouvir Sirius desejando boa sorte antes de sair, de se sentir culpado por ser covarde, de achar que seus amigos o abandonariam, não que fossem pessoas ruins, de jeito nenhum, mas sempre seria assim, ninguém gostaria de ser amigo de um mostro... Era mais uma dessas coisas inevitáveis.

A entrada de outra pessoa na biblioteca interrompeu suas reflexões, um menino com vestes negras e olhar soturno se dirigiu a uma das mesas, sentou-se de costas para ele e agiu como se ninguém estivesse no lugar. Remus não precisou olhá-lo atentamente para saber que se tratava de Severus Snape.

Madame Pince não pareceu se importar com a presença dele, o que fez Remus concluir que provavelmente já havia se tornado comum a presença do mesmo ali. Snape abriu a mochila e tirou alguns livros, espalhando-os sobre a mesa. Não era costume do licantropo observar seus colegas daquela maneira, entretanto, havia algo em Snape que o chamava a atenção.

O menino tinha a sua idade e havia sido escolhido para a Sonserina. Snape, como a grande parte dos sonserinos, tinha uma grande aversão aos nascidos trouxas e aos mestiços. Sirius e James haviam em poucas semanas criado uma grande antipatia por ele. A quantidade de detenções que haviam ganhado tentando, na maioria das vezes tendo êxito, pregar uma peça no garoto era assustadora. E não era de se espantar que o menino, em troca, passasse a ter essa mesma hostilidade com os dois.

No entanto, tinha algo em Snape que era diferente dos seus colegas de casa, Remus não pôde deixar de notar. Severus não era só mais um menino mimado, que provavelmente por influência dos pais tenha passado a desgostar das pessoas. Ele dava a impressão de ser inalcançável, alguém difícil de se manipular. Mesmo entre os Sonserinos não era popular, estava sempre sozinho, estudando, agia como se as pessoas ao seu redor não merecessem o seu interesse.

James e Sirius foram os únicos que de fato tinham conseguido arrancar alguma reação dele, mas não era realmente possível ignorar aqueles dois, porque quando resolviam implicar com alguém eram indestrutíveis.

Talvez o que mais chamasse sua atenção fosse o fato de Snape ser de certa forma a pessoa que Remus planejou se tornar desde que soube de sua admissão em Hogwarts. O menino era extremamente talentoso, era inteligente, mas mesmo assim passava desapercebido por muitos.

Não era como James e Sirius, que apesar de serem novatos, já tinham conquistado o seu espaço na escola, era difícil achar alguém que não soubesse os seus nomes. Snape era diferente porque era solitário e parecia se adequar perfeitamente àquela posição, mas Remus não sabia se era proposital.

E foi justamente essa postura que Remus decidiu tomar há alguns meses, ele queria ser assim, um aluno notável para os professores, mas indiferente para o restante, queria não precisar de ninguém para não ter que se decepcionar depois. Porém, seus planos foram brutalmente frustrados assim que pôs os pés no expresso de Hogwarts. Não pôde deixar de rir... No final das contas fazer tantos planos tinha sido apenas uma perda de tempo...

Mas de forma alguma aquilo o chateava.

-x-x-x-x-x-

- Adicione três gotas de essência de ami... – repetiu Remus pela terceira vez. – Assim eu não vou terminar tão cedo – lamentou-se dando um longo bocejo.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado ali, tentando adiantar o máximo de matérias que conseguisse. Já era de tarde quando parou de fazer o seu dever de poções, que descobriu logo na primeira semana como sendo a matéria que menos gostava. Abriu alguns botões de sua camisa, pois estes apertavam desagradavelmente o seu pescoço.

- Só mais um pouco... - disse voltando sua atenção para o dever de casa.

Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil se concentrar, pois há essa hora, com o castelo quase todo desperto, a porta da biblioteca se abria com mais freqüência, permitindo a entrada de muitos alunos, que pareciam querer colocar não só os deveres, mas também a conversa em dia.

Lupin percebeu não ser o único incomodado com aqueles jovens enérgicos e bem alimentados quando viu a expressão de desgosto que se formava no rosto de Madame Pince. Snape também não parecia contente devido ao modo que se contorcia em sua cadeira.

- Hum... Não... Não é doce...

Remus levou um susto quando sentiu o livro que segurava ser puxado sem muita delicadeza por alguém que estava atrás dele.

- O quê?

- Eu te disse James, que deveria ser por outra razão...

O menino relaxou ao ver que se tratava de seus amigos.

- Não me assustem desse jeito... – pediu em voz baixa - De qualquer maneira, do que vocês estão falando?

- O James queria saber se os livros daqui são de chocolate – respondeu Peter puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

- O quê?

- Chocolate, meu caro... – continuo o de óculos. – pois eu não vejo outro motivo que levaria o senhor a nos trocar por esse bando de folhas empoeiradas.

Remus corou. Desde o começo da semana estava permanecendo mais tempo do que o necessário na biblioteca, pois não estava muito disposto a encarar os três.

- Chocolate? – indagou tentando desviar o assunto – Por que eu os trocaria por chocolate?

Sirius riu antes de falar.

- A maneira como você destruiu aquela montanha de caixas de chocolate que o seu irmão mandou há algumas semanas foi um forte fator, eu me arriscaria a dizer.

O tom púrpura em suas bochechas se acentuou.

- Eu não...

- _Ha_! Pareceu até um Troll alucinado correndo em busca de comida... – disse Potter.

Peter e Sirius riram, Remus sorriu timidamente.

Romulus havia mandado caixas e mais caixas do chocolate que Lupin mais gostava para compensar a sua ausência depois da lua cheia.

- ... É que eles eram realmente bons – disse ingenuamente tentando se explicar.

James e Peter riram, mas Sirius o observou de uma maneira reservada. Nenhum deles percebeu seu rosto ruborizando antes de o mesmo pigarrear e mudar de assunto.

- Isso aqui é da aula de poções... Este dever é só pra semana que vem – disse Sirius sacudindo o livro que havia tirado das mãos do lobisomem.

- Bem, não é de espantar que o senhor estivesse no mundo da lua quando nós entramos... Isso aqui só não é pior do que História da Magia – desdenhou o de óculos.

- Agora, eu só não entendo o que de mais interessante se pode ter por aqui – observou Peter estendendo seus braços gorduchos preguiçosamente sobre a mesa.

Sirius e James olharam em volta como se avaliassem o local. Os dois observaram o lugar atentamente, parando simultaneamente ao se depararem com uma mesa um pouco a frente, onde havia um menino já bem conhecido deles. Sirius e James abriram dois sorrisos idênticos e Remus notou que eles olhavam para Snape.

- Hum... É melhor nós irmos almoçar... Já está na hora, não é mesmo? – disse numa vã tentativa de distrair os dois.

- Ora, ora, ora... Remus... Você é realmente uma pessoa admirável – disse James não dando atenção ao seu pedido.

- Eu sabia de sua benevolência, mas ter que aturar o Snape aqui já é demais – continuou Sirius.

- Sim, sim... Eu imagino o quanto deve ser incômodo ter que desviar das poças de óleo que escorrem daquela cabecinha ali.

Snape se remexeu na cadeira.

- Pobre Filch... Já não basta ter que limpar o óleo das salas de aula... Snape é uma pessoa muito má... Nem a biblioteca ele perdoa...

Remus viu Snape se contorcer mais uma vez na cadeira.

- Sirius... Por favor, fale baixo. Severus pode ouvir.

- Não se preocupe, Remus - falou o de óculos. - O Snape só poderia nos ouvir se a sua orelha fosse tão grande quanto seu nariz. O que, felizmente, não é o caso - terminou em alto e bom som.

Muitos dos que estavam perto riram. Sirius e Peter gargalhavam. No entanto, Remus não achou graça nenhuma.

- Mesmo assim eu duvido que ele fosse capaz, pois a quantidade de óleo que escorre da cabeça dele já deve ter entupido seus ouvidos - continuou Sirius maldosamente.

Lupin viu a mão em que Snape segurava sua pena tremer de leve. Não demoraria muito para o menino reagir.

- Vamos almo...

- Hey, Snape – disse James se levantando, chamando a atenção dos outros alunos – Eu estive pensando esses dias, e cheguei à conclusão de que você poderia fazer muito mais pela nossa escola.

- Eu também acho, pois a quantidade de gordura acumulada em seu cabelo poderia ser de grande ajuda para a cozinha...

- Nunca faltaria óleo para as frituras...

Snape se levantou empunhando sua varinha, muitos dos presentes pararam de rir. Sirius e James também já tinham suas varinhas em mãos.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Madame Pince que até então estava arrumando alguns livros da seção restrita. – Vocês de novo? Não estão satisfeitos com a quantidade de detenções que já tem?! Francamente... Abaixem essas varinhas!

Snape não se mexeu, ainda olhava atentamente para os dois, que permaneceram imóveis.

- Abaixem essas varinhas agora!!! Eu não falar de novo! – vociferou a mulher ficando entre os três.

Remus arrumou seus livros de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e foi andando até a porta da biblioteca, a verdade é que não concordava com o modo que seus amigos tratavam Severus.

Saiu sem olhar para os amigos.

- Hey Remus!

Ouviu James chamá-lo antes de fechar a porta atrás de si

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A comida de Hogwarts era sempre saborosa, os elfos realmente se esmeravam nessa tarefa. Era um fato raro encontrar algum aluno se queixando das refeições. Porém, a comida não pareceu tão convidativa para Remus nesse dia, observa-a com um desinteresse quase intencional.

A lua cheia seria no dia seguinte, seus amigos estavam tirando com a cara de Snape mais uma vez e ainda teria que inventar mais uma mentira para eles. A vontade de comer ia se esvaindo conforme esses pensamentos invadiam a sua mente. Além disso, sentia um pouco de culpa, pois seus amigos começaram a mexer com Snape desde o dia em que o menino o chamou de mestiço sangue-ruim. Remus não havia dado muita importância às ofensas de Snape, pois de todos esse era de longe o seu menor problema. Mas James e Sirius pareciam ter tomado suas dores, se culpava também por se sentir feliz com isso. Era bom saber que tinha com quem contar.

Remus enrolou um pouco mais a comida antes de desistir e rumar para a sala de Transfiguração. Sirius, James e Peter não apareceram no Salão Principal, provavelmente já tinham almoçado antes de ir a biblioteca.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A biblioteca de Hogwarts nunca chamou a atenção de Sirius Black. Aquele lugar não tinha nada realmente interessante para se fazer. Pelo menos não para uma pessoa como ele.

Remus havia dito certa vez, que sempre que entrava em uma biblioteca percebia o quanto era ignorante. Lembrou-se de ter rido da observação do amigo, era estranho ouvir palavras como aquelas de um menino de sua idade. No entanto, não podia se dizer que Remus era um garoto comum.

- Não foi nossa intenção incomodá-la.

Ouviu o amigo ao seu lado se desculpar com Madame Pince com alguma dificuldade. A verdade é que desde que a mulher começara com um discurso sobre como a biblioteca é um lugar sagrado tinha resolvido pensar em algo mais interessante.

- Eu espero que isso não se repita – disse a mulher irritada.

Ela olhou para os três grinfinórios a espera de uma resposta. Peter e James garantiram que a confusão de antes não voltaria a acontecer. Sirius apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, não sabia do que estavam falando, mas esse método sempre funcionava com sua mãe, quando a mesma se dispunha a falar da nobreza e tradição da família Black.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir quando se lembrou de sua mãe, só em pensar na expressão de horror que provavelmente havia deformado o seu belo e perfeito rosto ao saber que o seu primogênito estava agora na Grinfinória...

'A casa dos tolos e amantes dos trouxas' - como ela havia dito milhões de vezes.

... tornou seu dia um pouco melhor.

- Do que você está rindo, Black?

- Do seu vestido, Madame Pince. Ele é realmente bonito, cairia muito bem no meu elfo doméstico Kreacher, sabe? Combinaria com o nosso jogo de sofá – replicou o jovem Black numa voz mais elevada do que pretendia.

' Eu falei isso em voz alta? ' – se perguntou antes de ver o rosto da mulher se contorcer.

James, que até então estava tentando educadamente convencer a bibliotecária a não castigá-los, começou a rir, seguido por Peter.

' Merda'

Sirius suspirou.

'... Mais uma semana de detenção'

x-x-x-x-x

Depois de muitos gritos e advertências, os três finalmente conseguiram deixar a biblioteca.

- Putz, Sirius, na boa, dessa vez você se superou – disse James finalmente se recuperando da crise de riso – Até valeu a semana de detenção.

- Só está dizendo isso porque o _senhor_ se livrou – respondeu acidamente – vocês dois deveriam me agradecer.

- Você acha mesmo? Pois eu não duvido nada que ganhe a nossa companhia muito em breve – disse Peter que andava atrás deles.

- Por quê? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque, se eu não me engano, a aula de transfiguração começou há exatamente dez minutos – continuou o gordinho consultando o relógio.

- Mais que droga, Peter... Por que não avisou antes?! – James falou com um quê de indignação.

Sirius riu.

- Oh! Mas até que vale uma semana de detenção – zombou.

O menino de cabelos espetados ergueu o dedo do meio, antes de disparar em direção a sala de aula. Foi acompanhado pelos dois amigos.

x-x-x-x-x

- Eu me pergunto por que ainda me surpreendo com os senhores... Francamente... Até você, Pettigrew?

- Me desculpe, professora.

A mulher continuou olhando os três garotos por alguns segundos, a mão massageando a testa como se tivesse sido atacada por uma terrível dor de cabeça.

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grinfinória – decretou McGonagall severamente.

- Mas professora...

- De cada um. Agora vão para os seus lugares.

Foram se sentar sob o olhar pouco amigável de muitos colegas de casa. No entanto, para Sirius só incomodava perceber que um dos alunos sequer o olhava. Não sabia o porquê, mas há alguns dias queria que Remus o olhasse nos olhos, mesmo que fosse para repreendê-lo.

O castanho observava o quadro negro no qual a professora voltara a escrever e não pareceu se importar quando James se sentou ao seu lado, Sirius não sabia se estava com humor para aturar mais um sermão naquele dia, por isso hesitou antes de sentar ao lado de James. Peter se sentou na última cadeira vaga do lado esquerdo de Remus.

- Remus você está bravo com a gente? – perguntou James abruptamente.

- Não... – respondeu o outro vagamente.

- Então...

-... James... Agora não ... É melhor prestarmos atenção...

- Mas Remus... Você... - insistiu o de óculos.

- James... Eu não quero que a gente ganhe uma detenção.

- E esse é mais um capítulo de aprenda a cumprir as regras com o professor Lupin – interrompeu Black. – James, é melhor não falar com ele na frente de todos... Pode estragar a sua brilhante reputação.

James olhou para o amigo sem entender a sua reação, Peter olhou para Remus.

- Não é isso... – replicou o licantropo com a voz baixinha sem encará-lo.

Sirius sentiu uma pontada ao notar uma certa mágoa na voz de Lupin. Esperou pelo resto da resposta, porém Remus ficou em silêncio.

' Que se dane então '- pensou antes de se virar para a professora.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sirius nunca foi uma pessoa muito paciente, e pensar demais em alguma coisa sempre o chateou. Remus estava estranho há alguns dias e por isso estava preocupado com o menino, tinha a impressão de que Remus escondia alguma coisa dele e dos outros. Mas já estava começando a perder tempo se preocupando com o outro, estava de saco cheio... Talvez Remus não soubesse o que significava para ele ter amigos... Provavelmente o menino não soubesse que em menos de um mês ele havia encontrado pessoas com quem realmente valia a pena se importar.

Sirius sabia que era estranho ficar tão ligado aos três amigos ... Estavam em seu segundo mês em Hogwarts, e para a maioria dos novatos tudo ainda era muito estranho. Provavelmente a maioria deles ainda estava se acostumando com o fato de não estarem mais em casa, sob a sufocante proteção dos pais.

Mas para ele era diferente, pois só agora estava em um lugar em que se sentia em casa. E só agora convivia com pessoas que considerava sendo sua família. Isso podia soar piegas e Sirius nunca falaria em voz alta, mas ele realmente gostava dos três amigos como achava que deveria se gostar de familiares de verdade. O que nunca aconteceu na residência dos Black, a não ser por seu irmão Regulus, que apesar de apresentar vários sinais de ser só mais um Black, ainda era pequeno demais para saber se defender da lavagem cerebral de sua adorada mãe.

Era chato ter que ficar trancafiado na sala comunal da grinfinória quando sua cabeça estava a mil por hora. Se ao menos James não estivesse cumprindo detenção eles poderiam aprontar alguma coisa por aí, pelo menos seria uma distração. Talvez fosse melhor pegar uma certa capa do malão do menino, sabia que Potter não se importaria, assim poderia dar uma volta pelo castelo com mais liberdade.

Levantou-se lentamente do sofá em que estava deitado, alguns alunos olharam com um pouco de raiva, pois a sala estava cheia e Sirius ainda tinha se atrevido a deitar em um dos sofás mais disputados da torre. O menino pareceu não se importar com os colegas e rumou para o dormitório, com sorte em algum tempo estaria livre para fazer o que bem entendesse. Esse pensamento o alegrou um pouco enquanto subia as escadarias. Uma volta pelo jardim com certeza o animaria, acelerou um pouco a passo e finalmente alcançou a porta... Em poucos minutos teria ar fresco.

Abriu a porta com mais violência do que o normal, arrancando uma exclamação de surpresa do menino que estava no aposento.

- Remus? O-O que você?

Ainda não tinha falado com o garoto desde a aula de Transfiguração do dia anterior.

- Sirius... – o castanho, que também havia ficado surpreso com sua entrada, pareceu estar com alguma dificuldade para falar.

- Você está bem? Cara, você ta pálido...

- Sirius... Eu tenho que ir... Para casa de novo...

- Para casa?

- É... A minha mãe, ela... Ficou doente de novo... Eu...

- Ah...

Sirius não sabia o que dizer, Remus parecia realmente mal. Teria sido por isso que o menino estava tão estranho ultimamente? De repente ele estava preocupado com a mãe nos últimos dias e não queria falar para eles...

E ele pra ajudar só tinha piorado a situação do amigo dando um piti no meio da aula de transfiguração... Se sentiu um completo idiota.

- Remus... Me desculpe por ontem, eu ...

- Não! Não Sirius, não precisa se desculpar – replicou o menino sem encará-lo.

O fato de Lupin ainda não encará-lo o incomodou um pouco, era estranho.

- Será que você... Poderia avisar ao James e ao Peter por favor?

- Ah... Claro. Sem problemas...

- ... Até mais então – disse caminhando em direção a porta.

Sirius não soube o porquê, mas não saiu da frente da porta, tudo o que fez foi colocar uma das mãos no ombro do amigo fazendo com que esse o encara-se.

- Ei cara, você sabe que pode contar com a gente, não é? Para qualquer coisa.

A frase não causou o efeito esperado, pois a tristeza que tomou o rosto do menino foi perturbadora. Black não entedeu, será que tinha dito alguma coisa errada?

- É melhor eu ir andando – disse por fim o licantropo.

Sirius, sem saber o que fazer, abriu caminho para o amigo.

- Definitivamente ele está escondendo alguma coisa da gente – murmurou quando ouviu a porta se fechando.

Continua...

Explicação sobre o título desse capítulo Moon of Falling Leaves (Lua de Cair Folhas). Esse é um dos nomes que os nativos americanos davam a primeira lua cheia do mês de outubro. Eu estava pesquisando sobre as estações e vi esse nome em um site, foi ele que me inspirou a escrever esse capítulo, que ficou meio deprê... pois é, os próximos serão mais pra cima hehe.

Eu resolvi escrevê-lo também, porque o outono é a minha estação do ano preferida... se bem que aqui no Rio não é nada que diga "Ó Folhas Caem do Céu!" porém, eu sempre mudo o papel de parde do pc para o do outono para suprir a minha necessidade XD

O próximo capítulo também será com um desses nomes que os índios davam a Lua Cheia


	3. Blue Moon

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade da J. K. Rowling. Eu só estou aqui porque diferente da Tia Jo eu não acho que uma relação entre meninos se resuma a tapinhas no ombro e abraços fraternais XD... Eu tinha esquecido de por esses avisos ¬¬

**N/A**: É slash... sim... meninos que fazem coisinhas com outros meninos... se você não gosta ou é alérgico SUMA daqui...

Essa fic eu dedico a minha querida amiga e irmã Gabi... que leu mesmo não gostando de Harry Potter e me incentivou a continuar...

**Yume** obrigado pelas reviews

**- Capítulo 3 –**

**Lua Azul & Revanche**

(Moony-Sensei)

_Blue moon,  
You saw me standing alone,  
Without a dream in my heart,  
Without a love of my own. _

Hogwarts era uma escola famosa na Europa porque seus criadores haviam sido pessoas realmente notáveis. Era mais do que esperado que o primeiro filho de uma família rica e tradicional se formasse ali. Entretanto, para uma família como a de Sirius, não bastava a admissão do primogênito.

Uma família com a procedência dos Black merecia mais, deveria estar entre os melhores.

Sempre...

Era isso que Hogwarts significava para os Black; uma oportunidade de, desde cedo, mostrar aos demais a importância e os interesses da família. Afinal um de seus ancestrais havia dirigido aquele estabelecimento no passado. E Sirius, como todos, deveria seguir os costumes de sua nobre e respeitosa linhagem.

No entanto Hogwarts só significava uma coisa para o jovem Black: Liberdade.

Era mais do que um desejo sair daquela estufa de falso amor e valores distorcidos que tinha em casa. Deixar para trás, mesmo que por algum tempo, as festas, os jantares, todas as ocasiões em que tinha de fingir que fazia parte de uma família.

Era um alívio não ter que ouvir todos os discursos longos e desprovidos de sentimentos que sua mãe fazia.

Mãe essa que só se lembrava de ter um filho quando o apresentava aos inúmeros amigos.

Sirius só tinha 11 anos e ainda não sabia o que queria fazer de sua vida. Porém havia algo que ele tinha prometido há algum tempo a si mesmo; ele nunca seria um Black... Nunca seria o melhor... Nunca honraria nem seguiria as tradições de sua família.

De acordo com Remus, saber o que não se quer fazer muitas vezes é melhor do que se planejar um futuro, pois de alguma maneira nós temos controle sobre os erros que não queremos cometer.

_Blue moon,  
You knew just what I was there for,  
You heard me saying a pray for,  
Someone I really could care for. _

Depois de passar um bom tempo trancafiado no castelo se protegendo do frio, o frescor da primavera era mais do que bem-vindo. Na opinião de Sirius e James aquela ocasião tinha que ser comemorada em alto estilo. Por isso, todos os dias depois das aulas, eles, acompanhados de Peter e Remus passavam o resto da tarde se divertindo no jardim da escola.

No entanto aquela tarde já não estava tão legal quanto as que haviam passado. Pois apesar de estarem sentados embaixo da árvore preferida, cercados de doces e suco de abóbora, a falta de uma pessoa estava fazendo uma grande diferença.

- Eu sei que o Remus sempre inventa uma desculpa pra nos enganar, mas sumir duas vezes no mesmo mês é novidade pra mim – disse James um pouco irritado.

- Isso já ta me cansando... – disse Sirius, tirando a franja da testa.

- Vocês acham que ele está mesmo mentindo para nós? – perguntou Peter.

- _Ha_... Mais isso é óbvio, Peter... Não vai me dizer que você acredita em alguma palavra que o Remus fala?! – indagou Sirius incrédulo.

- Mas... O Remus não é do tipo que mente... – falou o gordinho pensativo.

- Por isso mesmo que ele nem olha na nossa cara quando fala sobre esses sumiços mensais – concluiu o de óculos jogando algumas sementes do chão no lago.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Mas o que vocês acham que ele tem? Quer dizer... O que vocês acham que acontece pra ele sempre ter que sair?

- Não sei... Mas isso já está me preocupando – falou James sem se dar conta.

- O que me preocupa é estado que ele sempre volta... Eu me pergunto o que fazem com ele em casa... – disse Sirius.

- Como assim?

- Uma vez eu vi... Quando o Remus estava se trocando... O corpo dele estava marcado com várias cicatrizes... Algumas pareciam bem recentes... Tinham uns curativos também...

- E ele te disse o que tinha feito aquilo?

- Não... Na verdade ele nem percebeu que eu estava olhando... – confessou Sirius.

James pensou por um instante.

- Eu não acho que façam alguma coisa com ele em casa... É só ver o jeito que ele fica quando fala da família... Fica com aquele sorriso de Lufa... Duvido muito que o maltratem lá.

Sirius ficou calado.

- Eu já tinha pensado nisso antes... Mas nos últimos dias eu cheguei a uma nova conclusão... Eu acho que o Remus não chega nem a sair do colégio.

-... Nós temos que investigar... – disse Sirius.

- Sim... O Remus não vai conseguir fugir para sempre...

_And suddenly there appeared before me  
The only one my arms could ever hold  
I heard someone whisper, "please, adore me"  
And when I looked my moon had turned to gold._

Romulus sempre disse a Remus que a maior maldição dos pais acontecia quando os seus filhos chegavam à idade em que as suas respostas para os problemas já não eram mais suficientes.

A fase do questionamento.

Na ocasião, Remus perguntou como Romulus sabia daquilo se nunca tinha sido pai.

"Está vendo... É por isso Remmie, foi assim que eu me senti quando você começou a questionar as minhas respostas."

"Não seja bobo."

"Mas é verdade, a paternidade é o ato mais belo e mais cruel que existe."

"Você não cansa de falar tanta besteira não?."

Remus sabia da capacidade que o irmão tinha de falar coisas sem sentido.

"Nós pais que sacrificamos nossas vidas por estes seres que parecem tão pequenos e indefesos."

Sabia também da capacidade que ele tinha de não dar atenção as suas repreensões.

"Até o dia em que eles nos apunhalam nos dizendo que não precisam de nossa ajuda..."

Remus suspirou.

"Nossa leviana, porém muito bem intencionada ajuda."

"Você e sua obsessão por dramatizações."

Romulus riu.

"É sério, Remus... A mamãe ficou preocupada... Ela notou que sumiram alguns livros da biblioteca."

"Eu não precisaria roubá-los se vocês não fizessem tanta questão de escondê-los de mim, sabe!"

"Eu não disse que você os roubou, só pegou emprestado sem uma prévia autorização."

"Você deveria ser proibido de usar eufemismo."

"Isso torna as coisas tão mais bonitas... Agora falando sério... Remus... Não culpe os nossos pais, eles só não querem que você se machuque ainda mais."

"Mas... Eu tenho o direito de querer saber o que eu tenho... Quer dizer... Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou acabar descobrindo mesmo."

"Foi o que eu disse... _leviana_, porém bem intencionada ajuda."

'Eu sei, mas..."

"O problema em amar alguém, é que às vezes queremos tanto que essa pessoa não sofra... Que acabamos esquecendo que a dor pode torná-la mais forte."

"É difícil para eles ver que você não é mais o menininho que antes se escondia embaixo da cama tentando fugir da lua..."

Havia se passado muito tempo desde a última vez que Remus tinha se escondido embaixo de sua cama. Algumas coisas tinham mudado e mais uma vez Romulus estava certo, ele já podia encontrar suas próprias respostas sozinho.

O teto da enfermaria continuava branco e sem graça como sempre, contudo não conseguia deixar de encará-lo... Era tão branco e sem vida que não podia evitar compará-lo a sua própria figura estendida naquela cama.

Se não fosse pelos cortes e pela dor que sentia, Lupin poderia dizer que estava tão vivo quanto aquela parede e os móveis daquele aposento.

Desde que havia entrado em Hogwarts sempre tinha esse mesmo sonho no período da lua cheia, e por vezes se perguntava se todo o tempo que havia dedicado a pesquisa sobre a licantropia o tinha levado a alguma conclusão.

Hoje por exemplo, era um belo dia de maio e a primavera enfim tinha tornado o jardim tão florido e convidativo que era impossível ficar trancafiado no castelo. Podia ouvir claramente os estudantes conversando e se divertindo a beira do lago.

Já ele tinha ficado doente pela segunda vez no mesmo mês, pelo menos para o resto do colégio. Naquele mês de maio acontecia um fenômeno que de acordo com os livros que tinha lido se chamava Lua Azul.

Esse era o termo usado pelos nativos americanos para designar a ocorrência de uma segunda lua cheia em um determinado mês. De acordo com o mesmo livro em um período dezenove anos aconteciam oito duplas luas cheias.

Agora do que adiantava conhecer todas essas informações Remus não sabia. Se durante os anos que se passaram havia procurado avidamente por tudo relacionado a sua condição foi porque queria achar nelas uma saída.

Talvez agora entendesse a preocupação de seus pais, provavelmente eles já soubessem que de nada ia adiantar todo o esforço. E que isso só o frustraria mais uma vez.

O que mais o incomodava era o fato de estar sozinho, pois em casa, por mais doloroso que fosse, alguém sempre lhe fazia companhia. Madame Pomfrey estava ocupada com os estudantes que eventualmente chegavam. Alguns feridos por causa de um feitiço mal feito ou por uma azaração qualquer.

O menino havia pedido a Dumbledore para ficar na Casa dos Gritos enquanto a lua não mudasse, mas o velho diretor negava cada vez com mais dureza o pedido do licantropo. Dizia que não havia necessidade alguma de permanecer naquele lugar enquanto estivesse na forma humana e que não se preocupasse porque tinha colocado um feitiço naquela parte da enfermaria e por isso nenhum aluno poderia simplesmente chegar e abrir a cortina.

No entanto, ao contrário do que o diretor pensava, aquela enfermaria só o fazia se sentir cada vez mais isolado dos outros. Estava dentro da escola, perto de seus amigos e de tudo o que mais gostava, mas não podia fazer nada a não ser ficar deitado e escondido sob aqueles lençóis alvos e macios. Era como se morresse aos pouquinhos.

BLAM!

- Aquele desgraçado! Ma-Madame Pomfrey, pelo amor de Merlim!

Lupin ficou estático, primeiro porque a porta da enfermaria foi escancarada violentamente, segundo porque a voz que se seguiu foi a de James.

- Oh! – exclamou Madame Pomfrey.

Remus se sentou na cama, não podia ver o que estava acontecendo por causa da cortina que o separava dos demais. Ajeitou-se melhor na esperança de conseguir ouvir o que estava ocorrendo. Estava apreensivo.

- Me desculpe, James... Mas você está lindo com esses tentáculos.

Dessa vez a voz pertencia a Sirius.

Lupin cobriu a boca com as mãos para abafar a exclamação de espanto que soltou.

- Merda! Aquele narigudo desgraçado...

- Tenha modos Potter! Modos! – exclamou Madame Pomfrey.

Mais alguém, que Lupin reconheceu como Peter, estava rindo.

- Pelas costas não vale! Eu quero ver aquele sonserino maldito me atacar pela frente.

Sirius tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu parar de rir.

- Eu vou arrancar aquele nariz com as minhas próprias mãos... Ele vai se arrepender...

- Potter, fique quieto, não está vendo que eu estou tentando trabalhar?! – disse a enfermeira, impaciente.

- Isso não está certo! Eu vou acabar com ele... Ah! Se vou...

Ouviu-se o som de mais alguém entrando no lugar.

- Potter! Por Merlim! O que aconteceu? – indagou Minerva Mcgonagall.

- Aquele... Aquele filho da...

- Foi o Snape – adiantou-se Peter antes que seu amigo começasse a mandar uma leva de palavrões.

- O Snape? O que vocês fizeram com ele?

- Como é que é? A gente não fez nada com ele! – replicou Potter indignado.

- Não dessa vez... – falou Sirius honestamente.

- Francamente... Por que vocês não conseguem acabar com as suas diferenças com uma simples conversa? – falou a mulher num tom cansado. – Eu vou falar com o professor Slughorn... Afinal, ele é o diretor da Sonserina.

- Conversa? A senhora parece até o Remus falando... – comentou Potter aparentemente um pouco mais calmo.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que o senhor Lupin resolveria as coisas de uma maneira bem mais civilizada. Agora me dêem licença – terminou severamente.

Lupin suspirou.

- Provavelmente ele estaria nos repreendendo agora – disse Sirius, rindo.

- Pena que o pai dele ficou doente de novo esse mês – disse Peter.

Sirius e James ficaram calados. Remus se encolheu na cama.

- Eu tenho que admitir que sinto falta dos puxões de orelha dele – confessou Potter.

- Eu acho que dessa vez ele ia era rir da sua cara – provocou Black.

- Eu espero que ele esteja bem – disse James em um tom mais sério.

Remus se levantou da cama, era insuportável ter de enganá-los. Apoiou-se na cama para agüentar a dor que sentia no corpo. E com uma das mãos agarrou a cortina.

Era só dar um puxão e tudo acabaria... Era só contar a verdade... Não agüentava mais carregar aquele peso todo sozinho.

- Ele ficará agradecido só com o fato de vocês estarem preocupados, meninos – disse a enfermeira gentilmente. - Pronto Potter, problema resolvido.

Lupin continuou segurando a cortina com uma das mãos... Sua coragem se esvaindo com cada segundo de hesitação que se passava.

- Obrigado Madame Pomfrey.

E foi assim que Remus escutou o barulho da porta se fechando. Mais uma vez tinha traído a confiança de seus amigos. Continuou segurando a cortina por alguns momentos com toda a força que podia. Largando-a só para secar as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face. Não conseguia encontrar outra maneira de exprimir todo o ódio que tinha de si mesmo.

O que o jovem Lupin não entendia era que aquelas lágrimas também demonstravam todo o medo que ele sentia.

E por mais que esse medo parecesse ter o poder de consumi-lo a ponto de impedir que um dia ele revelasse o seu segredo para alguém. Ele não tornava essa mentira uma verdade.

E como toda mentira tem vida curta, em breve o pequeno menino-lobo iria descobrir que não estava mais tão sozinho... E que quando se têm amigos como os seus... Até a sua maldição pode se transformar em uma adorável brincadeira.

_Blue moon,  
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart,  
Without a love of my own  
Without a love of my own._

Continua...

_Enfim eis aqui o terceiro... demorou um pouco mais e ficou um pouquinho menor _

_Finalmente a primeira fase da Uerj se foi (que os anjos digam amém \o/)._

_Hehe... comentário de uma amiga..._

_- Quer dizer que o Sirius fica espiando o Remus trocando de roupa,é? _

_Ahahaha... eu não resisti ¬¬'''_

_Eu também espiaria Sirius... você não está sozinho..._


	4. Fairy Tale

**Exordium Luna**

**- Capítulo 4 -**

**Fairy Tale**

(Moony-Sensei)

_(N/A: Enfim, eis a descoberta... Estava na hora, né? XD Bom, só para esclarecer possíveis dúvidas, esse capítulo se passa todo no segundo ano de Hogwarts)._

Uma boa maneira de se conhecer uma criança é observando suas reações ao ouvir um conto de fadas.

James sempre gostou das histórias trouxas que sua mãe lhe contava, e o príncipe com toda certeza era o personagem que mais gostava. Ele era corajoso e sempre estava disposto a sacrificar tudo por sua amada e por seus amigos. Adorava as histórias em que eles defendiam seu povo também.

O importante era que esses personagens davam uma idéia do que ele queria ser no futuro...

Um herói.

A senhora Potter sempre achou graça do modo como seu pequeno filho se empolgava diante desses contos.

Walburga Black nunca contou uma história a Sirius, independente de ela ser trouxa ou não. Diferente de seu amigo James, sua família não via como algo importante nada que estivesse ligado a demonstrações de carinho. No entanto isso não impediu que o jovem Black tivesse contato com um desses livros trouxa. E o menino até que achou interessante...

Gostou mais do amigo do príncipe, que apesar de não ser o principal, realmente sabia aproveitar a vida. Ele era livre, vivia de acordo com suas próprias regras e ainda era o homem em que o príncipe mais confiava.

Peter por sua vez tinha ouvido um desses contos através de seu pai. O homem sempre lhe contava todos os tipos de histórias. Desde as primeiras rebeliões bruxas até as grandes conquistas trouxas.

O garoto sempre percebeu a admiração que o seu pai tinha por pessoas de grande poder. E graças a essa percepção, pôde notar o modo como o seu pai o mirava com certo ar de desapontamento quando o comparava com os filhos de seus amigos.

O pequeno Pettigrew nunca tinha demonstrado nenhum tipo de habilidade. Na verdade, nada que o menino fazia era bom.

Sabia que seu pai já havia desistido de esperar por algum feito extraordinário seu. Mesmo assim, achava que qualquer mudança, por mais medíocre que fosse, talvez o deixasse um pouco mais orgulhoso.

Porém, desde a primeira vez que compreendeu aquele olhar que o seu pai, por acidente, lançou, Peter não conseguiu mais se considerar hábil a nenhuma tarefa que apresentasse dificuldade.

E por isso, nutriu uma secreta simpatia pelo subordinado do rei, homem esse que, de acordo com a história que seu pai contou, entregou todos os segredos do reino para o exército inimigo.

De certa forma o entendia. Não era fácil saber que para os outros ele nunca seria bom o bastante para ser considerada uma pessoa especial, e que seria fadado a ocupar o eterno papel de admirador. Um mero coadjuvante que não teria reconhecimento e que provavelmente nunca o mereceria.

Remus teve contato com uma dessas histórias quando ele e seu irmão compraram alguns livros em uma livraria trouxa.

Romulus não entendeu o motivo de os trouxas gostarem tanto daqueles livros. Remus e ele já haviam lido uma meia-dúzia e não puderam perceber muita diferença entre eles.

O licantropo também notou essa semelhança. De certa forma todos os personagens já tinham um destino traçado.

Os bons, apesar de todas as adversidades, sempre tinham sua recompensa no final. Os maus quando não morriam eram presos...

Era um final justo para a maioria das pessoas que liam, mas para aqueles dois meninos não era um final feliz.

Desde que Remus havia se tornado um lobisomem, tudo o que Romulus mais queria era que o irmão não seguisse o caminho de dor e miséria que os seus iguais estavam destinados a ter. Por isso, histórias como aquelas, nas quais as pessoas nunca podiam mudar e, inevitavelmente, acabavam sempre tendo o mesmo fim, nunca atrairiam a sua atenção.

Os irmãos não tinham dado muita importância a esses contos, até o dia em que se depararam com uma história em que o vilão não era um ser humano, e sim, um monstro.

Romulus percebeu uma mudança em Lupin e naturalmente associou-a ao fato de o castanho ter se identificado com o monstro.

"Remus, você não precisa ficar se comparando com... Você não é igual a ele."

Entretanto, para a sua surpresa, aquele conto tinha mostrado ao lobisomem uma realidade muito mais cruel do que ele podia imaginar.

"Não, eu não sou... Porque... Todos esses personagens... Até mesmo esse monstro... Todos eles têm um lugar... De uma maneira ou de outra eles fazem parte de uma história, entende?"

Remus fitou o irmão por uns instantes antes de continuar.

"E mesmo que eu queira... Eu nunca vou fazer parte de algo. Porque diferente desse monstro, ainda me resta uma parte humana. Mas ela é incompleta... E a outra metade é desigual, por isso... Eu nunca vou poder juntá-las."

Romulus ficou calado, era horrível ouvir palavras como aquelas de um menino cuja vida estava apenas no começo.

O que mais o perturbou foi o fato de seu irmão ter dito aquilo com uma frieza digna de alguém que, por não poder mais lutar, estava sujeito a viver uma vida vazia, destinada àqueles que não têm mais nada a perder.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

_Férias de verão_ - período de dois meses sem aulas, que separa o fim de um ano letivo e o começo de outro.

Meses nos quais os estudantes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts aproveitam para matar as saudades dos entes queridos, viajarem, reencontrarem velhos amigos e principalmente: descansarem.

Descanso e diversão sempre foram as duas tarefas preferidas de James Potter. E depois de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts era mais do que esperado que o menino chegasse em casa com o ânimo renovado... Pronto para fazer mil coisas de uma vez.

Mesmo só tendo um filho, a casa dos Potter, constantemente, era uma das mais agitadas da região, pois a energia que o de óculos tinha equivalia a de cinco crianças hiperativas.

A quantidade de brincadeiras que podia aprontar deixava sua mãe de cabelos em pé e o senhor Potter dividido entre a raiva e o riso.

Contudo essa agitação só durou tempo bastante para James contar, detalhadamente, tudo sobre a escola. Depois disso, para o espanto dos mesmos, o garoto permaneceu um bom tempo trancado no quarto durante as semanas seguintes.

Intrigado, o senhor Potter foi verificar o que estava acontecendo com seu filho.

Descobriu que o menino passava horas e horas lendo.

A quantidade de livros que o cercava era surpreendente. Não era a toa que o jovem vinha praticamente engolindo as refeições. Ultimamente tempo era algo que nunca restava ao garoto.

Esse mesmo comportamento suspeito também poderia ser observado na casa de mais dois grifinórios que, não por acaso, eram amigos do rapaz.

Sirius Black, James Potter e Peter Pettigrew tinham deixado a plataforma nove e meia no começo do mês de julho com uma missão:

Descobrir o que havia de errado com Remus Lupin.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

O melhor de se voltar para a escola depois do primeiro ano, é justamente o fato de aquele ano não ser o primeiro.

Depois de oito semanas, a idéia de retornar a Hogwarts era bastante agradável. Já que, diferente do ano anterior, os segundo-anistas não enxergavam mais aquele suntuoso castelo como algo novo.

A ansiedade e nervosismo que, meses atrás, haviam feito muitos deles terem a impressão de que suas pernas cederiam a qualquer momento, agora não passava de uma doce lembrança, levada para longe pela brisa suave da primavera.

Porém, mesmo não sendo mais um lugar estranho, Hogwarts ainda exalava aquela aura misteriosa, que os desafiava silenciosamente. Causando nos alunos um delicioso friozinho no estômago, devido à excitação diante da possibilidade de novas descobertas.

Foi com um sentimento parecido que Remus Lupin entrou no castelo naquele início de setembro.

O licantropo havia crescido alguns centímetros e suas desgastadas vestes, aparentemente, não estavam acompanhando seu desenvolvimento. No entanto elas estavam largas e deixavam claro que o castanho tinha perdido bastante peso. Seu rosto estava pálido e tinha olheiras escuras marcando seus olhos castanhos. Todavia aquele aspecto doente não chamava mais tanto a atenção dos outros alunos, uma vez que, depois de dois semestres convivendo com aquilo todo mês, não era mais novidade que Remus tivesse uma saúde frágil.

- Remus, vamos logo! Eu estou com fome! - exclamou Peter enquanto o arrastava para o salão principal.

Sirius e James ficaram um pouco para trás.

- Hum... Durante as férias eu estava tão envolvido com as pesquisas que só sabia te escrever sobre isso... - disse James.

O menino olhou para ele sem entender.

-... Eu... Nem perguntei como foi lá na sua casa... - explicou o de óculos um pouco envergonhado.

Sirius sorriu.

- Me desculpe - continuou Potter. -, deve ter sido horrível...

Black passou o braço esquerdo sobre os ombros do mais baixo, guiando-o para o grande salão.

- Não sei do está falando – replicou. - O que tem de mais em desviar de uma ou duas maldições imperdoáveis lançadas pela sua própria mãe?

James riu.

- Os Black têm seus próprios métodos para demonstrar afeto - prosseguiu Sirius divertido.

- Eu só os vi de relance lá na plataforma - comentou Potter.

- Ah, sim! É política da família... Dê o mínimo de atenção aos seus descendentes e anule suas chances de se tornarem pessoas decentes.

O moreno riu ao dizer isso, mas James percebeu um pouco de amargura em sua voz.

- Esqueça isso - disse Potter. -, o importante é que nós estamos de volta.

Ele e Sirius chegaram à mesa da Grifinória a tempo de escutar Peter reclamando com Remus que não agüentaria esperar a seleção e o discurso de Dumbledore para poder comer.

Remus riu da exasperação do amigo e procurou alguma coisa dentro das vestes. Black e Potter se sentaram de frente para os dois e Lupin achou o que procurava. Entregou ao gordinho alguns doces e um bolinho que não tinha comido durante a viagem.

- Vocês demoraram - disse o castanho, sorrindo ao vê-los.

Sirius retribuiu o sorriso do licantropo e observou o lugar por alguns instantes.

Os professores já estavam em seus lugares, McGonagall postada na frente de uma pequena fila formada pelos primeiro-anistas. Podia quase sentir o nervosismo deles. E pensar que no ano anterior ele estivera ali. Torcendo para não ser mandado para a Sonserina... Parecia uma lembrança tão distante... Concluiu que definitivamente era bem melhor ser só um espectador.

Percebeu que o céu estava tão bonito quanto da primeira vez que tinha posto os pés ali.

Sirius adorava o céu encantado do salão.

- Não deve ser fácil...

- O quê? – perguntou, voltando sua atenção ao castanho.

- Não deve ser um feitiço fácil... Parece que você ainda não aprendeu... – falou Remus, apontando para o teto encantado e rindo.

Era a segunda vez que o lobisomem o flagrava olhando deslumbrado para o mesmo lugar.

- Eu... – começou um pouco desconcertado. – Não sei... Por enquanto... Mas... Não se preocupe... Pode deixar que quando souber eu te ensino! – completou, recuperando sua habitual postura, sorrindo arrogantemente.

Lupin riu e balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação antes de dizer:

- É o que a minha mãe sempre diz... Sonhar é bom e rejuvenesce.

- Não se preocupe com rugas prematuras, meu caro amigo... – zombou Potter.

Black não teve tempo para responder, McGonagall começou a anunciar os nomes para a seleção das casas.

- Andrews John!

Os quatro amigos se viraram para a professora e viram um menino de cabelos ruivos se sentar no banquinho.

- Corvinal! – bradou o chapéu seletor depois de alguns momentos.

Sirius deu mais uma boa olhada em volta do salão e voltou a observar os três amigos, que prestavam atenção na seleção.

Sorriu.

Era bom estar de volta.

oOOoOOoOOo

Há certas coisas que fazem um lugar ser familiar. Normalmente são pequenos detalhes, que vagarosamente tomam conta do local, trazendo uma impressão reconfortante para os que ali se encontram.

Hogwarts era um lugar especial para Remus, principalmente porque ali ele se sentia protegido. Sabia que graças aos esforços de Dumbledore por um bom tempo ele não apresentaria perigo às pessoas.

A Casa dos Gritos nunca seria um local onde ele se sentiria à vontade, pois, de certa forma, ela era uma forma sólida de todo o seu sofrimento. No entanto Remus não podia evitar que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em seus lábios todas as vezes que se encontrava no chão do lugar, encarando as paredes e as janelas, por onde a luz só podia entrar por uma pequena abertura, já que várias tábuas bloqueavam o sol.

Mesmo com o corpo dolorido e com inúmeros machucados marcando sua pele, era gratificante ter aquela sensação de alívio e gratidão quando voltava para sua forma humana.

Por mais uma noite, ninguém, a não ser ele, tinha se ferido. Era um sentimento bom. Que tomava conta de seu corpo antes de perder a consciência.

Aquilo servia quase como um consolo depois de mais uma semana de sofrimento.

Foi pensando nisso que Remus fechou o livro de Transfigurações.

Olhou para a biblioteca, Madame Pince estava folheando um livro distraidamente. Mais à frente Snape já ocupava a mesa de sempre... Seus amigos provavelmente ainda dormiam... E daqui a mais ou menos duas horas o resto do castelo começaria a despertar, acabando com a tranqüilidade que aquelas três pessoas tanto prezavam e que as havia tornado quase cúmplices.

O castanho riu de suas próprias conclusões.

Nem mesmo os pensamentos sombrios sobre sua última transformação contaminaram seu espírito, já que esse estava possuído pela satisfação de estar mais uma vez em casa.

oOOoOOoOOo

Enquanto isso, no dormitório do segundo ano da Grifinória, ao contrário do que Lupin imaginava, James, Sirius e Peter não estavam dormindo.

Desde o início do ano, todos os dias, depois que o lupino deixava o quarto, os três grifinórios se reuniam na cama de James.

Durante as férias de verão eles tinham procurado em vários livros alguma coisa que desse pelo menos uma pista do que poderia estar acontecendo com Remus.

Recorreram a todos os livros que falavam sobre doenças, maldições, criaturas mágicas e como não obtiveram sucesso, juntaram todos eles e levaram para a escola. Se procurassem juntos descobririam mais rápido. Porém, para a decepção dos mesmos, depois de um mês não tinham encontrado nada de novo.

- Não adianta, James... A gente já olhou isso daqui umas cem vezes e nada! – disse Sirius irritado, jogando o livro no chão. – É melhor nós descermos... Não agüento mais ficar aqui trancado!

James olhou para a pilha de livros que havia se formado no chão e suspirou.

- É... Mais tarde a gente procura de novo – concordou derrotado.

- Por que a gente simplesmente não pergunta para ele? – indagou Peter. – Seria bem mais fácil.

- Seria mais fácil ele mentir de novo, Pete – replicou Potter aborrecido.

- O Remus nunca vai falar! – continuou Black. – E a gente só vai poder encostá-lo na parede quando soubermos da verdade.

oOOoOOoOOo

O tempo sempre passa mais rápido quando estamos ocupados...

Remus sabia que os segundos não corriam mais depressa só porque nas últimas semanas ele estava realmente atarefado. Contudo era o que sentia quando mirava a janela da biblioteca e, ao invés de observar as folhas secas do outono caindo, agora olhava os flocos de neve, que se desprendiam de alguma parte daquela barreira alva formada pelas nuvens, seguindo seu caminho até o chão para então compor o enorme tapete branco e gelado que cobria o jardim de Hogwarts.

Já estavam no fim de novembro e dali a pouco menos de um mês seria o Natal. Apesar do clima frio e de, fatalmente, quase ninguém deixar o castelo, muitos alunos estavam animados, fazendo planos para o feriado, tentando adivinhar o que ganhariam. Alguns felizes por poderem passar o natal em casa, outros por terem conseguido permissão para ficar na propriedade.

Para Lupin o feriado não seria dos mais divertidos, porque na semana seguinte ao Natal seria lua cheia, e o pensamento de virar o ano na forma de lobisomem o deprimia profundamente.

- Tem o natal... Pelo menos tem o natal, Remus... – sussurrou para si mesmo, tentando se animar com aquele ponto de vista.

Ao menos o Natal ele poderia passar com os amigos. Eles estavam planejando ficar na escola.

Nem isso o animou.

Depois da agitação de início de ano, que o impedia de pensar em coisas desagradáveis, à medida que os meses foram passando, a segurança, que por um bom período o tranqüilizou, agora não fazia mais tanto efeito.

O tempo mostrou ao castanho que existia algo que ele temia tanto quanto morder alguém.

O medo de seus amigos descobrirem sobre sua licantropia o consumia a cada lua cheia que passava.

Eram duas dores diferentes que, apesar disso, o afetariam com a mesma intensidade se chegassem a acontecer.

James, Sirius e Peter tinham adotado o silêncio desde o começo do ano. Na maior parte do mês tudo corria normalmente, ele e os amigos continuavam conversando e se divertindo como no ano anterior. Mas tinha alguma coisa diferente...

As perguntas haviam cessado.

Quando o lobisomem ia informá-los que ficaria fora novamente, os três meninos não falavam nada, eles apenas o observavam e vez ou outra faziam um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Não tinha mais perguntas nem desejos de melhora.

No começo aquele silêncio aumentou a confiança do castanho. O menino pensou que os três grifinórios haviam desistido e aceitado o fato de ele e de sua família serem realmente doentes.

No entanto, pouco a pouco, aquela postura começou a incomodá-lo. É claro que estava aliviado por não precisar dar mais tantas explicações. Porém aquela atitude foi afetando-o lentamente e o que antes o mantinha protegido, atualmente lhe causava aflição.

Remus ficava ansioso e aterrorizado só em pensar que talvez eles não tivessem se dado por vencidos e que aquele comportamento fosse só uma maneira de disfarçar e ganhar tempo para desmascará-lo.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

Fazia alguns minutos que Sirius estava olhando para o mesmo lugar. Uma cadeira de madeira a sua frente, de onde há pouco o seu misterioso amigo de cabelos castanhos tinha se levantado.

Ultimamente o menino passava algum tempo observando Lupin...

Às vezes o olhava com tanta intensidade que esperava assim poder perfurá-lo e conseguir finalmente descobrir o que ele fazia tanta questão de esconder dele e dos outros.

Após atravessar a plataforma nove e meia no dia primeiro de setembro, Black deu de cara com Lupin, que tinha acabado de se despedir dos pais e seguia a multidão para entrar no trem.

A aparência do licantropo quase o fez desistir dos planos que tinha articulado com Potter e Pettigrew. Remus estava bem mais magro, abatido, com olheiras enormes e uma minúscula cicatriz na bochecha.

O garoto teria perdido o controle e com toda certeza faria o menor confessar tudo o que vinha ocultando se, no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, Lupin não tivesse sorrido de uma maneira tão sincera que iluminasse o seu rosto cansado e acabasse com a coragem que antes levaria Black a fazer uma besteira.

Como resultado disso, no momento, só restava a Sirius observar aquele móvel que, por mais que quisesse, não o levaria a lugar nenhum.

Há algumas horas Remus tinha saído. Sirius e seus dois amigos estavam cientes de que ele só voltaria daqui a uma semana. Entretanto, sem a presença do mesmo, tinham mais liberdade e podiam usar o salão comunal para suas incansáveis pesquisas.

James e o moreno ainda liam alguns livros na esperança de desvendar aquele enigma. Depois de mais uma tarde sem resultados, Peter tinha desistido e provavelmente já estava dormindo.

O de óculos folheou sem muita emoção um livro que possivelmente era a décima vez que tinha em mãos. Sirius jogou em cima de uma poltrona um que mostrava algumas maldições que deixavam marcas permanentes nas pessoas.

Black encostou a cabeça no sofá e olhou para o céu. A neve tinha dado uma trégua, ainda estava nublado, mas quando as nuvens se deslocavam dava para ver algumas partes negras. De vez em quando a lua ficava visível.

Suspirou.

Uma frustração sem tamanho tomou conta de si... Estava tão perto... Ele sentia isso... Sentia que já tinham encontrado a resposta...

Contudo a solução não era papável e quando Sirius achava que estava tão perto a ponto de poder tocá-la, ela escorria pelos seus dedos como a água, e tudo o que restava era uma vã sensação de que por uns instantes tudo tinha se resolvido. No fim, não passava de uma ilusão.

Observou algumas nuvens se movendo e mais uma vez a lua cheia ficou a sua vista... O globo prateado emitiu uma luz fraca...

Provavelmente por já estarem enfadados daquela repetitiva busca os três haviam deixado passar alguma informação crucial para o desfecho de tudo aquilo e, por mais desgastante que fosse, Sirius não conseguia mais sentir raiva, pois essa há muito tinha sido substituída por uma angústia que formava um nó em sua garganta.

Olhou mais uma vez para o céu... Encarou a lua por um momento... Uma luz pálida adentrava o salão... O brilho que o alcançava era tão tímido que parecia hesitar ao passar pelo vidro da enorme janela...

Era tão melancólico...

Aquela ínfima claridade parecia expressar melhor do que qualquer palavra o que o garoto sentia... Era como se ela sempre estivesse ali... Presenciando silenciosamente a sua aflição...

Então ele percebeu.

Aquela luz, que agora parecia tão lívida e sem vida, o acompanhou há um mês atrás, mas, diferente de agora, na época ela estava tão forte que ficava difícil acreditar que aquele globo não tinha luz própria.

Lembranças de um passado não tão distante foram invadindo a cabeça de Sirius sem que ele pudesse evitar.

Ele, James e Peter estavam sentados naquele mesmo sofá se perguntando o que tinha acontecido com a mãe de Remus.

Um mês depois, os três, durante o jantar no salão principal, se perguntavam o que tinha ocorrido para Lupin ter que voltar para casa de novo.

Algum tempo depois, com mais experiência e com uma desconfiança crescente sobre o lupino, os três estavam sentados embaixo de uma enorme árvore. A capa de James jogada ao lado deles. Na ocasião tentavam bolar uma teoria sobre o constante desaparecimento de Remus.

Em todas essas lembranças ela sempre estava lá.

Foi então que Sirius finalmente entendeu...

Tudo fez sentido...

Sumiços mensais... Perda de peso... Cortes... Cicatrizes...

Já tinha lido inúmeras vezes esses sintomas. Eram todos tão parecidos que havia confundido ele e os outros. Mas agora a resposta estava ali bem na sua frente.

- Lua Cheia – sussurrou, enquanto arregalava os olhos.

Levantou-se do sofá e olhou para James, que o mirou curioso. Tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Lobisomem!– e apontou para a janela.

James olhou para o céu e observou a lua enquanto absorvia o que Sirius acabara de falar.

Black começou a procurar avidamente por um livro de capa gasta e marrom que falava sobre criaturas mágicas. Potter compreendeu o que o amigo lhe disse e o ajudou naquela tarefa. Prenderam a respiração quando o mais alto o encontrou.

Foram para uma mesa perto da lareira. Sirius colocou o livro sobre a mesa e o abriu. Folheou-o rapidamente. Estava em uma das últimas páginas.

Potter assobiou baixinho.

- Cara... A gente viu isso daqui umas cem vezes! – disse descrente com a própria falta de atenção.

- É – concordou o outro abismado, olhando para o livro. –, está tudo aqui...

Viraram algumas páginas e pararam em uma que tinha um enorme calendário lunar. Conferiram as datas para ter certeza se combinavam com a época dos desaparecimentos.

- Olha só... Mês passado ele sumiu nesta data... Em setembro também... – continuou James.

- Aqui... – acrescentou Sirius – No ano passado ele ficou fora duas vezes em maio, lembra?

- Sim... É... É isso, Sirius... Tudo está batendo... Finalmente a gente descobriu...

Enfim tudo estava acabado. Depois de cinco desgastantes meses, finalmente eles tinham conseguido. No entanto aquela descoberta não trouxe nenhum tipo de orgulho ou felicidade aos dois. Ficaram encarando o livro por um bom tempo, até que o de óculos se jogou em uma cadeira próxima. Sirius não se moveu.

O peso de todas aquelas informações caindo sobre os dois como uma avalanche.

OooOooOooOooO

"Vamos esperar que ele se recupere"

Sirius tinha que martelar essa frase dezenas de vezes em sua cabeça sempre que avistava Remus.

Depois de duas semanas tendo que fingir não saber de nada, a paciência do moreno havia chegado ao limite.

James estava tentando a todo custo impedir que Black abordasse o castanho. O de óculos sabia que se não tivessem cuidado, talvez pudessem magoar o licantropo, por isso estava tentando ganhar algum tempo para poder encontrar a melhor maneira de esclarecer as coisas.

Entretanto para Sirius as coisas não eram tão fáceis de se compreender, pois aquilo estava afetando-o de uma maneira desastrosa.

Black não conseguia entender por que Remus não confiava nele, não entendia por que o menino preferia inventar desculpas cada vez mais esfarrapadas só para não ter que dividir seu segredo com mais ninguém.

James tinha lhe dito que provavelmente Remus estava assustado. Mesmo assim, Black não se convencia. Afinal, era seu amigo. E a idéia de Lupin temer uma represaria só o enfurecia ainda mais. Sirius nunca faria nada de mau ao menino.

Essa era a reação que se esperaria de um Black, mas não de Sirius.

Sirius não era um Black e já tinha cansado de falar isso a Remus.

Então por quê? Por que Lupin estava fazendo isso com ele?

Conforme o tempo passava essas dúvidas iam envenenando a mente do garoto. E uma raiva que nunca sentira antes agora o corroia por dentro.

As discussões com James estavam se tornando constantes.

- Não, Sirius... O Remus ainda está se recuperando da última semana...

- Que diferença isso faz, James?! – replicou sem paciência. – Eu não sei pra que você está enrolando tanto!

- É só você parar e pensar por um minuto! Você acha mesmo que é fácil para ele fazer isso?!

- Ele não precisaria de todo esse teatrinho se tivesse contado a verdade pra gente!

- Será que é tão difícil perceber que ele está com medo?!

- Medo? Medo de quê?!

- Oh! Eu não sei! Vejamos... Medo de ser rejeitado talvez?! Medo de que nós o entregássemos! De ser expulso... Isso é suficiente para o senhor?!

O tom irônico de Potter só piorou o humor de Black.

- Isso faria sentido se estivesse falando de qualquer um James! Nós somos amigos dele! Ele deveria ter nos contado!

- As coisas não são tão simples, Sirius! Se coloque no lugar dele por um segundo... Nós não temos a mínima idéia do que ele passa todo mês!

- Se ele passa por isso tudo sozinho é porque ele quer!

Potter encarou o amigo longamente.

- Você está falando como um perfeito Black agora – disse James com frieza. – sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa.

Sirius perdeu a cor, seria melhor se Potter tivesse dado um murro nele.

- Eu só não quero que isso se torne ainda mais doloroso para o Remus – continuou o de óculos com a voz controlada. – Se quiser ir falar com ele, vá então... Que se dane... Eu não vou impedir... Mas depois não conte com a minha ajuda.

James se dirigiu até a porta do quarto, porém ela se abriu antes que sua mão alcançasse a maçaneta. Remus e Peter entraram no aposento.

- O que houve? – perguntou Lupin hesitante.

- Nada – disse Potter.

- Nós ouvimos os gritos lá do corredor – continuou. – não dava pra entender, mas...

- Nós só estávamos discutindo – interrompeu-o o de óculos. – nada de mais...

Sirius riu.

- É claro... Eu posso ser só um Black, mas pelo menos eu não fico fugindo dos meus problemas igual a uma menininha assustada!

James corou.

- Qual é o seu problema?!

Potter avançou alguns passos na direção de Sirius, contudo Lupin foi mais rápido e ficou entre os dois.

- Meninos... Fiquem calmos... É melhor esfriarem a cabeça...

- É... É melhor vocês conversarem mais tarde – disse Peter.

Os dois permaneceram imóveis.

- Garotos... Não façam isso! Vocês dois são quase irmãos... Talvez... Talvez possam dizer o que está acontecendo... Nós podemos resol...

- Esta aí James! É uma ótima idéia...! Vamos contar a eles sobre a nossa conversinha...

James mirou-o descrente.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui vendo você fazer uma idiotice dessas... – disse, caminhando em direção a porta novamente.

Sirius chegou primeiro e a bloqueou.

Peter e Remus olharam espantados para os dois.

- Sai da minha frente, Sirius!

- Não! Temos que esclarecer umas coisas antes!

- Sirius... – começou Lupin. – É melhor...

- Você quer saber do estávamos falando, não é? Pois bem...

- Sirius, não...

- Vamos James... Nós estamos entre amigos, não é? E isso aqui diz respeito a nós quatro mesmo... Já está na hora de o Peter saber também... Ele nos ajudou bastante, é injusto escondermos dele...

Remus olhou para Peter, que parecia tão confuso quanto ele. Potter tirou os óculos e sentou em uma das camas.

- Eu estava perguntando para o James o que ele pretende fazer no ano novo, Remus.

- O quê?

- E você, Peter, o que você pretende fazer no ano novo? – perguntou abruptamente.

O gordinho olhou desesperado para Remus, pedindo ajuda. Black não deu atenção a Pettigrew, pois seu único alvo era Lupin.

- E você Remus? O que você vai fazer?

O licantropo encarou o moreno. Um brilho cruel passou pelos olhos cinzentos do menino.

Lupin piscou.

- Eu me pergunto quem vai ficar doente dessa vez... – sibilou o mais alto perigosamente.

Remus sentiu o ar escapando de seus pulmões.

- Que parente distante você vai ter que visitar? – prosseguiu.

Era como se cada palavra que Sirius proferia tivesse o poder de perfurá-lo. Não podia ser...

- Me diga, Remus! – ordenou Black.

Estava tudo acabado.

- O-o que está acontecendo? - gaguejou Peter.

- Pelo menos a um de nós você tem a oportunidade de dizer a verdade! Vamos, deve ser o melhor que pode fazer...

- Já chega, Sirius! – disse James com dificuldade.

Lupin ficou paralisado.

Por um momento se perguntou se aquilo não era só um pesadelo. Não seria o primeiro. Um assustador, porém inofensivo sonho ruim.

- Até quando pensou que conseguiria nos enganar?!

A voz do menino era tão amarga que Lupin podia senti-la... Ela ia destruindo lentamente seu muro de proteção...

- Que tipo de pessoa você acha que nós somos?

Essa frase atingiu Remus em cheio. O menino acordou.

- Você não entende – disse com a voz fraca.

- Não, eu não entendo...

- O que o Remus tem?

- Fale Remus! – decretou Black. – Pelo menos pro Peter!

O rosto do castanho se apagou.

- Se você sabe, então eu não preciso dizer.

Uma calma anormal tomou conta de si. Nada mais importava...

- Por quê? – dessa vez a voz de Sirius falhou.

- O que ele tem? O que você tem, Remus? – insistiu Peter.

Lupin continuou encarando Black.

- O que...?

- Ele é um lobisomem! – bradou Sirius, varrendo com isso o resto de cor que havia no rosto do licantropo e o som que antes enchia o quarto.

Uma expressão de horror tomou conta do rosto de Pettigrew.

Lupin mirou o menino e vacilou...

Não tinha mais volta.

Todas as coisas que tinha cultivado com tanto cuidado agora estavam estraçalhadas...

Não era pra ser assim...

Recuperou os movimentos e se dirigiu a porta. Era insuportável ficar ali.

Sirius não o impediu.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, James se levantou e foi até Peter, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

- Lobisomem? - perguntou o gordinho num sopro de voz.

- É... Foi mal, Pete... Nós devíamos ter contado antes... - disse Potter num tom cansado.

Os dois se surpreenderam quando Black deu um soco na porta, o barulho ecoou por todo o corredor.

- Ele não vai fugir de novo! - disse o moreno antes de deixar o quarto.

oOOoOOoOOo

Remus já tinha alcançado a casa de Hagrid quando a noção do que tinha acabado de acontecer no dormitório do segundo ano finalmente pesou em seu cérebro.

Por mais que todos aqueles sentimentos tivessem tomado conta do seu ser de uma vez, só uma imagem ficava clara em sua cabeça.

A expressão que tinha se formado no rosto de Peter.

Ela era a forma mais verdadeira da ameaça que Lupin representava aos demais.

Parou um pouco antes de chegar a floresta proibida. Respirava com dificuldade. Estava desnorteado.

Tentou se acalmar, mas isso se mostrou impossível. Seu coração batia num ritmo tão acelerado que chegava a doer. Um vento frio batia impiedosamente em seu rosto e braços desprotegidos.

Saiu do castelo com tanta pressa que não teve tempo de pegar um casaco. Na verdade, duvidava muito que ele o ajudasse, pois um desespero avassalador o atingia e ele era tão gelado quanto o vento que queimava sua pele.

A situação do castanho só se agravou quando ele escutou a voz de Sirius um pouco distante. Andou apressado em direção a floresta.

Tarde demais...

- Espere! Remus, eu quero falar com você!

Ainda era possível notar aborrecimento na voz do menino. E talvez isso tenha feito o lobisomem aumentar o ritmo e começar a correr com toda a velocidade que podia. O que não era muita coisa, já que a lua cheia tinha sido há apenas uma semana. Não demorou muito para Black alcançá-lo e puxá-lo pelo braço, fazendo-o parar.

- O que você quer?! – perguntou Lupin agressivamente.

- Até quando pretende fugir?

O menor se soltou das mãos do moreno e deu alguns passos para trás.

- Você... Não entende, Sirius.

- O que eu não entendo, Remus? Me diga!

Lupin ficou parado, encarando Sirius.

Ele estava errado... Havia mentido... O que se deve dizer em uma situação dessas?

- Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou? – indagou Sirius duramente.

Remus não entendeu muito bem a pergunta.

O castanho não sabia que Black tinha levado aquele problema para o lado pessoal. E o seu silêncio só exasperou ainda mais Sirius.

- Por que não nos contou?

Um minúsculo sorriso se formou no rosto de Lupin.

- Ah... É claro... – respondeu o garoto num tom que não parecia seu. – É que eu sempre me esqueço de dizer "Oi, o meu nome é Remus Lupin... Aliás, eu sou um lobisomem, muito prazer".

- Não brinque comigo, Remus! – exclamou o outro impaciente.

- Não fale como se o fato de eu ser o que sou não fizesse diferença, Sirius! Você tem noção do quanto foi difícil conseguir essa vaga? Se não fosse pelo professor Dumbledore, provavelmente eu nunca nem sonharia em estudar aqui!

Sirius tentou falar, mas Lupin o interrompeu.

- Você sabe tanto quanto eu o que significa ser um... – Remus precisou tomar um pouco de coragem para prosseguir. -... Um lobisomem no nosso mundo, mas... Sinceramente, o que queria que eu fizesse?

- Que tivesse confiado em nós! Mas, pelo que eu vejo isso nem chegou a passar pela sua cabeça, não é mesmo?

Remus não conseguiu mais olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Não – continuou Black alterado. –, você preferiu ficar bancando o bonzinho... O menino perfeito que nunca descumpre as regras! E que nas horas vagas gosta de dar lição de moral nos amigos!

Sirius perdeu o controle, não se importava mais se estava gritando, se o que estava falando tinha coerência ou não. Tudo o queria era que Remus sentisse toda aquela angústia pela qual vinha passando. Queria machucar o menino. Afinal, era por causa dele que estava se sentindo tão frustrado.

Remus ficou branco.

- Você não entende! – disse o licantropo com a voz falha – Eu... Pensei que nunca fosse me aceitar.

- Não entendo mesmo! Você mais do que ninguém deveria ter aprendido a não julgar as pessoas – continuou o moreno impassível. – Mas você não nos deu nenhuma chance! Nem chegou a pensar na possibilidade.

- Não... Sirius... E-Eu não podia arriscar... Eu não tive escolha.

- Não minta! Você fez o que achou mais fácil!

Essa frase mexeu profundamente com Remus.

- Não diga isso! – falou o menino com a voz trêmula. – Você não sabe de nada, Black!

Lupin empunhou a varinha, uma fúria inexplicável o possuiu.

- Não... Fale do que você entende.

A varinha do castanho soltou algumas faíscas prateadas enquanto o menino andava na direção do mais alto.

- Você não sabe... O que eu sinto todas as vezes que tenho que mentir pra vocês! – bradou o rapaz.

O licantropo agora estava tão perto de Sirius, que o moreno conseguia ver claramente a pequena cicatriz na bochecha dele.

– Não sabe o que é ter que ficar esperando todo maldito mês a lua cheia passar!

A voz de Lupin tremia mais do que nunca... Seu rosto estava vermelho e os olhos úmidos...

- Não é você que tem que contar os dias, Sirius! Torcendo pra que ninguém desconfie! Torcendo pra que ninguém te rejeite... – disse o lobisomem descontroladamente, encostando a varinha no peito do mais alto.

A cada palavra que Remus proferia, Black notou que alguma coisa dentro do garoto morria.

- Você não tem idéia, Sirius! Então, não venha dizer que foi fácil pra mim! Eu não me orgulho do que fiz...

Black ficou entorpecido, o desgosto com que Remus disse a última frase o perturbou.

Lupin olhou meio atordoado para Sirius, como se tivesse se dado conta de que estava praticamente ameaçando um amigo. Deu alguns passos para trás.

- Eu sei que eu fui um covarde... Eu sei disso...

Os olhos do castanho ficaram desfocados, o menino tentou conter uma lágrima com uma das mãos.

- Mas o que queria que eu fizesse? – indagou Lupin desolado.

Sirius se sentiu um completo imbecil. No final, não se tratava de confiança.

- Ninguém gosta de uma aberração, Sirius. – completou Remus miseravelmente.

- Não! Não... Remus... Você não é...

Black não conseguiu terminar a frase. Descobriu que não tinha nada para dizer.

O vento estava mais forte agora... A neve começaria a cair a qualquer momento... Mas isso não importou para os dois meninos.

Sirius continuou parado olhando para Lupin, que continuava com a varinha erguida, no entanto sua mão tremia tanto que duvidou que o castanho conseguisse segurá-la por muito tempo.

Então o moreno percebeu que nenhuma palavra iria amenizar a dor que seu amigo estava sentindo, por isso deu um passo a frente e começou a caminhar na direção do mesmo...

Não se tratava de confiança.

Tratava-se de um Remus que parecia ter pressa de aprender tudo o que conseguisse... Sempre tão esforçado... Como se não tivesse tempo suficiente...

De um menino que por muitas vezes soube o que dizer para acalmar os seus mais sombrios pensamentos...

De alguém que fazia Sirius se sentir sortudo por poder voltar à escola.

Foi por ter certeza disso que Black passou os dois braços pelas costas do garoto, envolvendo-o num abraço desajeitado.

Lupin ficou paralisado, o braço ainda estava erguido por baixo do de Black, a varinha apontando para o nada.

Sirius intensificou o abraço puxando o castanho para mais perto de si. Sentiu o coração do menor bater rapidamente contra o seu peito. Com uma das mãos fez Lupin encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Esperou até sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço e disse:

- Nós nunca vamos te abandonar, Remus.

Diante desse gesto tão inesperado de Black, Lupin deixou a varinha escorregar de seus dedos, que agarraram as vestes negras do mais alto.

Finalmente se sentiu livre para dizer:

- Me desculpe... Me desculpe, Sirius...

Sirius ouviu a voz abafada de Remus. O corpo do licantropo tremia. Começou a afagar seus cabelos numa tentativa de fazê-lo relaxar.

- Eu fiquei com medo... Me desculpe... Eu não queria...

Remus não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas.

- Eu pensei... Que vocês fossem... Me deixar... – disse, soluçando. – Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Lupin queria explicar. Tinha que esclarecer as coisas.

- Eu...

- Nós nunca vamos te abandonar, Remus. – repetiu o moreno com firmeza.

Remus só ouviu o que Sirius disse em seguida graças à pequena distância que os separava.

– Eu nunca vou te deixar...

E foi justamente por dizer isso tão baixinho que Lupin, enfim, se sentiu absolvido.

O silêncio que preencheu o lugar foi acolhedor. Remus conseguiu se acalmar, e Sirius sentiu a respiração do castanho diminuir.

- Ah... Até que enfim!

Os dois grifinórios deram um pulo quando ouviram a voz de James. O menino saiu detrás de uma enorme árvore.

- James? O que... – disse Black, se separando de Lupin.

- Ah! – disse Potter com uma voz sedutora. – Nós nunca vamos te abandonar...

O de óculos riu antes de prosseguir.

- Cara, você quase me emocionou. Eu juro que peguei até um lencinho...

Lupin secou o rosto com as mãos rapidamente.

- Filho de uma mãe! – exclamou Black. – Você estava espionando a gente esse tempo todo?

- Não só eu... O Pete também...

O gordinho, que estava escondido atrás de uma árvore, caminhou até os amigos. Remus olhou para ele com apreensão. Sirius e James se entreolharam.

Peter estava um pouco abatido. Era visível que algo tinha abalado o loiro.

- Peter... Eu... – começou Remus.

Pettigrew sorriu. Não foi um sorriso grande, muito menos bonito. Mas foi um sorriso sincero. O suficiente para Remus. Potter e Black riram. Mais por alívio do que por achar graça.

- Sirius, meu caro, tão tolinho... Achou mesmo que eu deixaria você vir atrás do Remus, sozinho? – perguntou James descrente. – Faz-me rir!

- Desde quando estavam vendo? – indagou o moreno, tentando não demonstrar preocupação.

Potter riu com vontade e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo.

- Hey, volte aqui! – disse Black, correndo atrás do menino.

Peter e Lupin observaram por alguns instantes os dois correndo desembestados e os seguiram.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

Quem olhasse para a cama de Romulus naquela fria manhã, possivelmente se perguntaria por que a cama de uma pessoa tão conhecida por sua organização e esmero estava tão bagunçada e cheia de pergaminhos.

Depois de ser a única pessoa com a qual Remus se sentia capaz de desabafar. Naquele ano haviam sido muitas as cartas que o castanho tinha enviado.

Por vezes Romulus se perguntou se tinha tomado a decisão certa deixando seu irmão ir sozinho para Hogwarts. Com o passar do tempo, suas cartas tinham se tornado capaz de transmitir a Romulus toda sua aflição.

Entretanto aquela manhã a mensagem que havia chegado da Inglaterra não se parecia nada com as anteriores, pois era apenas um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, que continha algumas poucas palavras, visivelmente escritas com pressa.

Romulus releu a carta de seu tão querido irmão pela centésima vez antes de dobrá-la e guardá-la na escrivaninha.

Seu esforço não tinha sido em vão...

Agora tinha certeza que o garoto que uma vez o surpreendera falando que não fazia parte de nada, enfim, tinha encontrado seu lugar.

Continua...

Olá o/ (Vai ser um pouco grande gente... Bem, pra quem chegou até aqui vai ser moleza!)

Sobre a fic.

- Não brinque comigo, Remus! – exclamou o outro impaciente. _(Eu juro que se o Sirius tivesse falado isso para o Remus mais uma vez, eu esqueceria que eles só têm 12 anos e partiria para um lemon XD) Idem para quando o Remus chama o Sirius de 'Black!' – É tão pornô!(só na minha mente insana ¬¬)_

_O.o na parte do abraço... Eu quase me deixei levar... Tive que recorrer ao James... Ele me salvou... Ele é uma coisa fofa, não é?_

Nossa... Hoje, se não me engano, faz um mês e meio que eu comecei a publicar essa fic... E OMG esse capítulo quase que não sai minha gente... Vocês não têm noção do quanto eu penei para escrevê-lo... Tipo... Ele foi resultado de duas madrugadas e uma noite... O problema é que o intervalo entre eles foi quase de um mês... Eu simplesmente travei no final, nas últimas duas páginas eu demorei mais de uma semana... Minha inspiração tirou férias e me lascou... haha. E como eu não consigo sossegar até terminar uma coisa inacabada, minhas horas no computador foram resumidas a Moony sentada olhando pra tela do pc e dizendo (_Putaqueopariu! Eu quero escrever!Escrever! Eu perdi a mão!Ferrou! Ferrou! _) #depressão#

Desculpe tomar o tempo de vocês com isso ¬.¬

Agora aos agradecimentos...

Obrigado pelas dicas de fics sobre Regulus/Snape... Eu tive a oportunidade de ler algumas e elas eram realmente excelentes!!

DW03: Eu já tinha começado a ler "Velas Negras'', mas na época ela estava nos primeiros capítulos e como eu não tinha gravado (eu sou usuária do ff (ponto) net a pouco tempo) acabei perdendo as atualizações... Valeu pela sugestão!

Uma menina (que me foge o nick agora, perdão...) do Três Vassouras me indicou uma da Dana Norram 'A Fábula do Corvo e o Pequeno Rei'... Eu procuro palavras para descrevê-la, entretanto, receio não ter encontrado nenhuma... Leiam e vocês me entenderão...

Obrigado pelos comentários de todas (Yume, DW03, Lis, Oluha ) E para as que comentaram em off também

E um super hiper ultra obrigado a essa pessoinha abençoada que caiu do céu para betar a minha fic: Condessa Oluha (acreditem se essa fic ficou mais legal de se ler, uma boa parte da culpa é dela!!!) Que corrige meus errinhos esdrúxulos e ainda me dá altos toques XD Putz... Eu estava toda feliz que tinha melhorado em relação ao 'mas' a que ficou orgulhosa com o seu comentário aí me vem as reticências i.i (Eu sempre tenho que ficar viciada em alguma coisa? XD) Hahaha

Pra terminar... Um trecho (comentado) que me rir a lot.

'Peter estava um pouco abatido... Era visível que algo tinha abalado o loiro... (_Nota da Oluha:'algo'? Moony vc tá sendo boazinha, o moleque descobre que o amigo, companheiro de quarto é um monstro que devora gente! O moleque deve é estar quase fazendo nas calças! )'_

É isso pessoal... Até o próximo capítulo (é... essa é uma looooong fic ela vai até Sirius ser preso, mas eu vou me conter... no máximo dois capítulos para cada ano)

Inté o/ (Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review e fazer uma pessoa feliz XD)

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


End file.
